Dark Soldier
by Ical-sama
Summary: Sieghart adalah utusan yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Bumi dari kehancuran. Penasaran? baca saja. Chap 5 The Fate, is up. Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Soldier**

**Disclaimer : Megaxus**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Adventure , Friendship, (Romance)**

**Pair : Sieghart**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s)**

A/N : Saya buat fict baru nih yg pasti aneh deh, tapi smoga anda menyukainy :D

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys_

Sabtu pagi, pagi yang sangat damai di kota Kanavan. Dengan kicauan burung di mana-mana, dan orang-orang yang jalan bersama keluarganya. Tetapi tidak bagi seseorang prajurit hebat ini. Dia terus berlatih, berlaith setiap hari. Dalam hidupnya, hari adalah hal bodoh dalam kehidupan manusia. Yang tak pernah dipikirkan manusia lain adalah bagaimana mereka bisa mengenal hari tanpa berusaha sebaik mungkin? Mungkin itulah faktor yang membuat prajurit ini menjadi objek di dalam peperangan.

"Hah, hah, semua sudah maksimal? Ini sudah melewati batas kemampuanmu? Kalau kau melanjutinya lagi kau akan tewas!" ucap seorang gadis bernama Nova. Dia adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan Sieghart si prajurit hitam. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tak akan pernah menolak untuk menemani Sieghart latihan walaupun di dalam peperangan.

"Tidak, masih ada beberapa jurus lagi." balas Seighart si prajurit hitam. Dia adalah prajurit khusus yang ditugaskan oleh raja untuk menjaga putrinya Nova, sekaligus menjadi pemimpin dalam peperangan yang masih berlangsung sejak 50 tahun yang lalu.

"Huh, kau ini, kita sudah 4 jam berlatih seperti ini. Apa kau tidak bosan-bosan?" tanya Nova sambil duduk di bawah pohon Oak yang rindang.

"Ng, memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sieghart sambil menggenggam dua pedangnya.

"Tidak, tetapi kau harus beristirahat sebentar, sekaligus regenerasi tenagamu yang banyak terkuras saat latihan." balas Nova sambil meminum air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Huh, baiklah." Sieghart duduk di sebelah Nova, ia juga mengambil air yang sama seperti Nova.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Nova sambil menyodorkan nasi kepal kepada Sieghart.

"Terima kasih. Oh, iya apa kau senang berlatih bersamaku?"

"Ng, maksudmu?"

"Begini, apa kau senang berlatih seperti ini bersamaku?"

"Hahahaha, aku tidak keberatan berlatih bersamamu."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

"Oh iya, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, akan ku ajari kau beberapa jurus baru. Kau mau?" tanya Sieghart sambil memakan nasi kepalnya.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku mau. Kapan kita bisa berlatih?" tanya Nova sambil memakan nasi kepalnya juga. Dia begitu semangat sampai nasi kepalnya tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Mh, kalau kau ada waktu." balas Sieghart sambil member air kepada Nova yang tersedak karena terlalu semangat.

"Umm, baiklah. Hari minggu depan saja." kata Nova melanjutkan lagi acara makan-makan nya bersama pengawal privat nya Sieghart.

"Baiklah." balas Sieghart.

**Sieghart's pov~**

Hmm, kalian semua sudah mengenalku bukan? Yak aku adalah Sieghart, si prajurit hitam legendaries. Julukan seperti ini, bukanlah suatu hal yang menarik bagiku. Tetapi masyarakat di Negara ini lah yang memberiku julukan seperti ini.

Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan ku sebelumnya bukan. Mungkin setelah mendengarnya kalian tidak akan percaya. Ceritanya seperti ini

**Flashback**

"Hah, hah, cepat cari dia, jangan biarkan dia kabur!" teriak seorang kepala prajurit kepada anak buah nya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang prajurit menunggangi kuda hitam, menghadap kepala prajurit itu.

"Ma.. maaf pak, kami kehilangan jejak orang itu." ucap anak buah kepala prajurit itu. Mendengar hal itu, kepala prajurit itu marah bukan kepalang.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau bisa kehilangan jejak orang yang sama sekali tidak menunggangi kuda?" teriak kepala prajurit itu kepada anak buahnya.

"Ta.. tapi, dia menghilang dengan cepat saat sampai di perbatasan." balas prajurit itu membela dirinya.

"Haah. Sudah jangan banyak komentar. Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya sendiri! Kau memang payah!" kata kepala prajurit itu sambil menaiki kudanya. Saat tahu kepala prajurit itu sudah menjauh. Dengan cepat 'prajurit' itu membuka topeng yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Huh, dasar. Orang yang bodoh." Ucap prajurit itu yang tak lain adalah Sieghart si prajurit hitam. Ia adalah orang buronan yang dicari di seluruh dunia karena nilai kepalanya yang mencapai 101 triliun GP.

Walau bagaimanapun, ia adalah orang yang baik tetapi ditakuti oleh semua lapisan masyarakat di seluruh dunia. Karena itulah, raja kerajaan Xenia membentuk suatu kelompok untuk mencari Sieghart. Yang diberi nama Chase.

Kelompok Chase yang terdiri dari Jin, Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Dio, Elesis, Lire, dan Arme itu berangkat dari ibukota Xenia, menuju perbatasan antara Archimedia dan Atum.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sudah 1 tahun menunggu, akhirnya raja Xenia pun menerima tamu spesial yaitu 'prajurit hitam' atau nama aslinya Sieghart.

Dengan pengawalan yang cukup ketat, Sieghart menghadap raja Xenia.

"Selesai sudah, perjalanan yang telah kau tempuh selama bertahun-tahun lamanya." kata sang raja kepada Sieghart.

Dengan tidak ada rasa takut, Sieghart berkata kepada sang raja

"Hahahaha… kalau aku mau, aku akan bebas dari sini secepatnya." balas Sieghart kepada raja Xenia yang dijuluki 'Dragon Knight' itu.

"Hah, coba saja kalau kau bisa. Aku yang akan membunuhmu pertama kali." ucap sang raja sambil mengambil pedang yang ada di meja samping kursi tahtanya. Ia berlari menuju prajurit hitam.

Dengan cepat, Sieghart langung menghilang dan muncul tepat di belakang sang raja Xenia itu.

"Jangan bergerak semua! Bila ada yang bergerak, akan ku bunuh orang ini!" kata Sieghart mengacungkan pedangnya kepada sang raja Xenia itu. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan buronan paling berbahaya di dunia itu.

'Ba, bagaimana dia bisa..!' pikir sang raja terkejut. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena, sebuah pedang menempel erat di lehernya sekarang.

"Aku di sini hanya ingin mencari kebebasan. Serta menghentikan peperangan bodoh yang terjadi selama 42 tahun ini!" ucap Sieghart kepada seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan raja, termasuk Jin, Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Dio, Elesis, Lire, dan Arme.

"Hh, ba, baiklah.. bagaimana kalau kita berunding secara damai?" tanya sang Dragon Knight kepada Sieghart.

"Ng, maksudmu?" tanya Sieghart sambil melepaskan pedangnya dari leher sang raja.

"Hahah, kita berunding dengan semua taruhan yang kau buat. Kau mau?" balas sang raja sambil menyimpan pedangnya di meja dekat kursi tahtanya.

"Hmm, boleh saja. Tetapi apa taruhanmu?" tanya Sieghart kepada sang raja.

"Kemarilah, kita akan ke ruangan pribadiku. Hanya ada kau dan aku saja." Ucap sang raja sambil berjalan ke atas tangga yang berada di belakang kursi tahtanya.

Ruangan pribadi sang raja memang gelap. Entah mengapa di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada jendela. Mungkin untuk menutup penyadapan atau mata-mata di di sini.

'Ctek'

Sang raja menghidupkan lampu yang terbuat dari lilin-lilin yang disusun secara rapi. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu pun menjadi terang.

"Nah, duduklah di sini." Ucap sang raja sambil mempersilahkan Sieghart duduk.

"Hmm, terima kasih." Balas Sieghart.

"Kau mau teh hangat?" tanya sang raja sambil mengambil teh yang berada di laci dekat mereka duduk.

"Terserah." kata Sieghart acuh tak acuh kepada sang raja.

"Haha. Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya sang raja sambil memberi Sieghart secangkir teh hangat.

"Tentu saja berunding. Bukannya tadi kau sudah bilang" balas Sieghart sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

"Hm, baikalh. Bagaimana kalau masing-masing dari kita mendapat 2 permintaan?" tanya sang raja kepada Sieghart.

"Lalu? apa mau mu?" balas Sieghart menatap tajam sang raja.

"Tidak kau saja duluan." ucap sang raja sambil duduk di depan prajurit hitam.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin meminta 1 permintaan saja."

"Baiklah, kata kan saja."

"Aku ingin hidup bebas, dan tidak ingin menjadi buronan Negara!" ucap Sieghart kepada sang Dragon Knight.

"Baiklah, apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi?" tanya sang raja.

"Ya." jawab Sieghart singkat

"Baiklah, agar kita adil, aku juga akan meminta 1 permintaan." kata sang raja kepada Sieghart.

"Hh, baiklah, kata kan saja."

"Aku ingin kau…" ucap sang raja terputus.

"Apa?" tanya Sieghart penasaran

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengawal anakku, dan mengajarinya beberapa tehnik bela diri menggunakan pedang." kata sang raja sambil melihat ke langit-langit yang penuh dengan lilin.

"A, apa. kau bercanda?" tanya Sieghart.

"Tidak. aku tak ada niat untuk bercanda." jawab sang raja sambil menatap Sieghart penuh pengharapan. "Kau mau?"

Sieghart terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sang raja terus mendesaknya agar ia mau menyetujui tawarannya.

"Hh, baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu." ucap Sieghart dengan malas. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa sang raja Xenia memiliki seorang anak. pikiran awalnya adalah mungkin sang raja ingin Sieghart menjadi alat tempur bagi Negara Xenia dan membawa banyak keuntungan.

Namun, apa yang terjadi sungguh menyimpang dari pikirannya saat ini. Menjadi seorang pengawal anak raja? itu sama saja dengan merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai 'prajurit hitam'

"Haha, baiklah. Akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan anakku."

"Ya, ya…" balas Sieghart dengan nada bicara yang malas. Ia berjalan menuju lantai 3 yang berada di dekat dapur kerajaan.

Para pengawal kerajaan heran dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sang raja dan.. Sieghart. entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

"Nah, sudah sampai." ucap sang raja sambil mengetuk pintu yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

"Siapa?" ucap seseorang dari dalam pintu yang diketuk sang raja tadi.

"Kemari lah, Nak. akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan seseorang." kata sang raja dengan nada yang lembut.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk ayah. Cobalah lain kali." ucap orang dari dalam pintu itu.

"Aa, jangan sampai ayah melihat kamarmu berantakkan lagi ya?" ucap sang raja dengan suara yang agak dinaikkan.

"Ti, tidak kok. Ahaha.."

"Buka pintunya sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!" bentak orang itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, akan ayah hancurkan pintu ini lagi" kata sang raja yang kelihatan sudah pasrah.

"Hancurkan saja kalau bisa!" ejek orang di dalam ruangan yang kelihatan besar itu.

"Hah, dasar. Baiklah, Sieghart, hancurkan pintu ini." ucap sang raja sambil menunjuk pintu yang terkunci rapat itu.

"Ng? kenapa harus dihancurkan?" tanya Sieghart.

"Sudahlah. pokoknya hancurkan saja pintu ini." kata sang raja sambil mundur agak jauh dari pintu kamar anaknya.

Dengan lima kali tebasan, pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu kini hancur berkeping-keping, dan tampaklah seorang gadis yang ada di belakang pintu tadi, dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua berlengan panjang, dan rok selutut berwarna hitam. Gadis yang kira-kira seumur dengan Sieghart itu, memiliki banyak kesamaan seperti 'prajurit hitam' dari warna rambut yang sama (tetapi rambut gadis itu panjang sampai sepinggang), dan warna mata yang sama,

Sieghart yang melihat gadis itu langsung heran, begitu pula dengan gadis itu. Hening beberapa saat, hingga sang raja memulai pembicaraan.

"Kemarilah Nova." ucap sang raja kepada anak satu-satunya itu. Nova pun berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Nova kepada ayahnya.

"Dia adalah pengawalmu yang baru." balas sang raja.

"Oh, jadi kau yang menghancurkan pintuku?" tanya Nova sambil menatap tajam kearah Sieghart.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." kata sang raja sambil mempersilahkan Sieghart berbicara.

"Sieghart." sambil menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Ng? Nova." ucap gadis itu.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Nah, kalian berdua harus berteman ya? Nova, jaga sikapmu di depan orang lain. Besok pintu kamarmu akan ayah perbaiki" ucap sang raja sambil berjalan ke bawah.

Nova masih kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dan.. seorang berambut hitam yang sama sepertinya telah menghancurkan pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, orang aneh. Dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Nova.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan lagi jaga ucapanmu yang tadi." balas Sieghart dengan tajam.

"A, apa?"

"Hm? kau ingin menantangku? boleh saja. Asal kan jangan pernah memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayahmu." balas Sieghart lagi sambil berbaring di ranjang putri sang raja.

"He, hei. Apa-apaan kau ini. Seenakmu saja tidur di kasur milikku!" teriak Nova sambil mengguncangkan badan Sieghart yang berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ada apa? Kau keberatan?" tanya Sieghart sambil menatap mata sang gadis itu.

Gadis itu terpaku dengan sorot mata yang tenang dan menghangatkan dari Sieghart. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya sedikit merona. Namun, dapat ditutup dengan wajah cantiknya.

"I, iya." balas Nova

"Kalau begitu tidur saja di sini." ucap Sieghart sambil menggeserkan badannya memberi Nova tempat untuk ia tidur.

Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah. Entah karena Sieghart atau hatinya. Ia merasa begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang yang menyebalkan dan menyenangkan di hatinya.

"Hei. Pergi dari ranjangku, Sekarang!" ucap Nova dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Haaah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Sieghart berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari kamar putri raja itu. Kemungkinan, ruangan itu adalah kamar bekas pengawal sebelumnya.

"Oh, iya. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, bilang saja kepadaku." ucap Sieghart sambil tersenyam kepada Nova yang melamun entah karena apa.

**End of flashback**

Nah, begitulah kisah hidupku. Walau tidak ku jelaskan secara sistematis dan jelas. Sampai saat ini aku masih heran, dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

**End Sieghart's pov~**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N : Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, ancur, alur kecepatan, typo. kalo mau FLAME, KRITIK PEDAS, saya terima dengan ihklas, tapi Flame-lah dengan sifat membangun, dan jangan menjatuhkan seseorang. Ingat 'DOSA'

Silahkan, yang mau kritik, saran, Flame, Sambal, Review. Klik di bawah ini

Oh iya yang mau Flame harap bisa log-in terlebih dahulu, ini bukanlah sebuah Fict Sampah, ini berdasarkan ide yang di buat oleh saya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Soldier**

**Disclaimer : Action Together KoG**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Adventure , Friendship, (Romance)**

**Pair : Sieghart**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s)**

A/N: Oke, ini chap berikutnya sudah di update. Bagi kakak-kakak yang sudah selesai main GC(?) baca fict buatanku yaaaaa….

N: Berdasarkan tahun manusia umur Sieghart udah 19 tahun, tapi berdasarkan tahun Highlander(manusia langit) umurnya udah lebih dari 850 tahun.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

Chapter 2: Great Memori

Hari ini bergitu cerah, tanpa ada awan setitikpun di langit yang biru. Dengan hamparan padang rumput yang bergoyang di tiup angin, menyebarkan aroma khas dari rumput.

Pohon Oak yang sangat besar dan rindang, tengah meneduhkan 2 manusia yang kelelahan. Mereka seperti kakak dan adik yang sedang bergurau dengan mainan baru mereka, yaitu Pedang.

"Huaah, panas sekali hari ini." ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sambil tiduran di bawah pohon Oak yang sangat rindang. Batu yang terbentuk sempurna menjadi sandaran kepalanya.

"Haha, mungkin matahari sedang gembira." balas pemuda yang dari tadi memegang botol air minum mineral.

"Huh, aku lagi serius tau. Dasar orang aneh." ejek gadis itu kepada orang yang seperti kembaarannya.

"Hei, jaga kata-katamu, hitam" balas pemuda berambut hitam sambil menjitak kepala gadis di sampingnya yang sedang asyik tidur-tiduran.

"Kau juga, menyindir dengan sebutan 'hitam'!" balas gadis itu tak mau kalah sambil memukul pemuda di sampingnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. rambutmu kan berwarna 'hitam'." ucap pemuda itu dengan menekankan kata hitam.

"Dasar 'prajurit hitam bodoh'. bukannya rambutmu juga hitam?"

"Tidak."

"Dasar orang aneh."

"Hitam."

"Prajurit yang aneh."

"Putri raja yang hitam."

"Sieghart si pengawal yang aneh."

"Nova putri raja yang hitam."

"Bodoh."

"Hitam."

"CUKUP, apa-apaan kau? pengawal yang sangat aneh." Teriak Nova, dengan Emosi Lv 3. Dia sangat, sangat, sangaat kesal dengan Sieghart yang tertawa penuh kemenangan setelah mengejeknya.

"Hahahaha, ada apa?" tanya Sieghart sambil memakan buah apel yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Huh," Nova ngambek. Sieghart yang sudah tau dengan kebiasaan Nova sehari-hari, langsung mengambil langkah-langkah agar Gadis itu tidak seperti itu lagi.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan Grape-pan?" tanya Sieghart sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam kantong saku celanannya

"Tidak." jawab Nova, padahal dalam hatinya, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyantap roti bakar yang dilapisi selai anggur dan vanilla yang lezat itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku bawa 3 nih. Buatan toko Jepang Kumi" kata Sieghart sambil memamerkan 3 bungkus Grape-pan buatan Kumi.

"Baiklah, mana? mana?" ucap Nova gembira dengan roti yang dipegang Sieghart.

"Eits, tidak akan ku berikan." balas Sieghart sambil menyembunyikan roti itu di belakang badannya.

"Huaaaa. pelit.." ucap Nova. Dia mulai ngambek lagi seperti tadi.

"Roti ini akan ku berikan setelah kau minta maaf kepada ku." kata Sieghart seperti penjajah yang merebut kembali tanah jajahannya.

"A, apa? Bukannya kau yang harus minta maaf?"

"Oh, kau tidak mau ya? akan ku makan sendiri saja roti ini." ucap Sieghart sambil bersiap-siap membuka bungkus roti nya.

"Ti, eh, baiklah. Aku minta maaf." ucap Nova minta maaf sambil membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Hm, ulangi." balas Sieghart hampir membuka bungkusan roti itu.

"A, apa?"

"Ulangi lagi, dengan formal dan jelas."

"Hah, baiklah."

"Prajurit hitam yang baik, Saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya terhadap anda. Apa boleh saya minta roti yang anda punya?" kata Nova sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Hyahahahaha. kau tak perlu minta maaf saja akan ku berikan roti ini. Akting mu sangat hebat, hahahahhaa." balas Sieghart tertawa ria. Wajah Nova memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. Ia merasa dipermainkan dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

Begitulah keseharian mereka berdua. Mulai dari hal kecil sampai mereka bertengkar hebat. Pernah suatu hari mereka membuat kekacauan di pusat kota dikarenakan Sieghart memanggilnya dengan sebutan hitam.

Orang yang mendengar sebutan baru putri raja itu, lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai membuat Nova naik darah. Dia langsung mengambil pedangnya dan menebaskannya ke arah Sieghart.

Tapi Sieghart dengan mudah menghindar. Sehingga tebasan dari Nova mengenai gembok yang digunakan untuk mengurung banteng liar. Gembok itu hancur, dan yah, banteng itu berkeliaran di mana-mana.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tetapi matahari masih tidak mau berhenti menyinari bumi. Langit yang tadi siang bersih sekarang penuh dengan awan yang berwarna abu-abu.

Di jalan setapak menuju pusat kota, terdapat dua manusia yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang masuk kota Xenia.

"Oh, kalian berdua." ucap penjaga gerbang. Di sebelah kiri seragamnya terdapat tanda pengenal, dengan tulisan 'Erik'.

"Maaf, kami agak terlambat." ucap Sieghart.

"Tidak, kalian tepat waktu." balas Erik sambil bersiap menutup pintu gerbang yang besar itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Nova. Dia masih memakan Grape-pan nya.

"Ya." balas Erik tersenyum.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kediaman yang hangat, di mana lagi kalau bukan istana megah kota Xenia. Mereka disambut hangat dengan pelayan-pelayan istana.

"Sieghart, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." ucap sang raja yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pintu ruangan raja.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Nova. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Oh, ayah lupa, tadi ibumu membelikanmu Grape-pan." balas sang raja.

"Wah, benarkah? Ibu masih di dapur kan?" tanya Nova kepada pelayan di sampingnya.

"Iya, putri Nova." balas pelayan di sampingnya.

Nova dan beberapa pelayannya pergi ke belakang menuju dapur, sementara itu, sang raja dan Sieghart sedang berbicara.

"Baiklah. ikutlah denganku." ucap sang raja sambil memberi isyarat agar Sieghart ikut di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki tempat Negoisasi 3 tahun yang lalu. Kamar pribadi raja. Di sana terdapat beberapa orang yaitu Jin, Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Dio, Elesis, Lire, dan Arme.

Sieghart mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jin yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, disamping Jin terdapat pemuda berambut biru sebahu bernama Ronan. Dan disampingnya lagi ada Elesis, Ryan, Dio, Lass, Arme, Lire.

"Baiklah, kalian tahu apa maksudku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini?" tanya sang raja sambil menatap satu-satu orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sesuatu yang penting dan harus segera disampaikan." jawab gadis berambut ungu bernama Arme. Dia sebenarnya adalah dokter yang paling hebat di Xenia. Tapi, dia juga bisa bertempur dengan tongkat ajaibnya.

"Benar. Kalian tahu apa yang ingin ku sampaikan?" tanya sang raja lagi kepada orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Pertempuran yang sangat hebat akan segera dimulai." jawab Sieghart asal-asalan.

"Benar sekali. Tetapi kurang tepat. Yang sebenarnya adalah.." ucapan sang raja terputus. semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu serius mendengar kata-kata sang raja.

"Pertempuran yang sangat hebat akan segera dimulai oleh Kaze'aze." sambung sang raja.

"Mana mungkin. Kaze'aze sudah lama dikalahkan oleh Dewa Highlander 80 tahun yang lalu." balas Jin, ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang Kaze'aze. Terjadi suara kegaduhan di dalam ruangan itu.

Semua orang pasti akan merasa heboh, terlebih lagi para petinggi Negara yang telah hidup selama 100 tahun lebih. Sieghart yang sudah yakin dengan ramalan Kaze'aze hanya memilih diam saja. Ia tidak ingin statusnya sebagai keturunan dewa Highlander diketahui manusia bumi.

Kaze'aze sebenarnya adalah keturunan dewa Highlander. Tetapi ia melanggar aturan dewa tinggi Highlander dan dia di usir dari negri langit menuju bumi. Kaze'aze berusaha kembali ke negri langit agar dia bisa mengambil alih kerajaan langit.

Dewa tertinggi Highlander yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung menyegelnya bersama bahan hasil eksperimennya ke dalam dimensi lain. Tapi sebelum disegel, dia sempat membuat catatan yang berisi bahwa, ia akan kembali ke bumi 80 tahun yang akan datang.

Dan menghancurkan semua mahluk yang hidup di dalamnya menggunakan monster hasil eksperimennya bersama God of Rule Thanatos. Thanatos yang juga ikut berkhianat dari Highlander, berusaha membunuh dewa tinggi Highlander bersama Kaze'aze, demi terwujudnya dunia mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Elesis adiknya Jin.

"Kaze'aze sangat sulit untuk dihentikan. Kemungkinan besar Kaze'aze akan menunggu sampai segel dimensi nya melemah." ucap sang raja. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Segel dimensi dewa Highlander tidak mudah melemah, perlu waktu tiga abad hingga segelnya melemah. Kaze'aze juga tidak mungkin menunggu segel dimensi itu melemah." balas Sieghart kepada sang raja. Semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi..?"tanya orang semakin berdebar-debar dengan cerita Sieghart.

"God of Rule lah yang akan merusak segel dimensi waktu yang mengurung Kaze'aze." ucap Sieghart. Suara gaduh terjadi lagi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tenang." kata sang raja. Suara gaduh itu berhenti setelah sang raja berkata tenang.

"Sieghart, apakah yang kau maksud God of Rule Thanatos?" tanya sang raja.

"Ya, itu sudah pasti." balas Sieghart.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan menyusun rencana ini. Sekarang bubar." perintah sang raja. "Sieghart, kau tetap di sini." sambung sang raja lagi. Sieghart hanya mengangguk.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kini di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada sang raja dan Sieghart saja. Mereka berdua akan berbicara dengan soal yang tadi di bicarakan.

"Mau teh hangat?" tanya sang raja. Sambil mengambil teh dari lemari dekat mereka duduk.

"Terserah." kata Sieghart kepada sang raja. Ia sekarang seharusnya sudah berada di kasur kamarnya yang empuk dan tenang.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu." ucap sang raja sambil menuangkan teh hangat ke cangkir Sieghart.

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan." balas Sieghart.

Sang raja lalu menatap tajam kepada Sieghart. Tatapan yang seolah-olah ingin mencari tahu sesuatu dari pikirannya. Sieghart yang mengetahiunya, merasa tidak enak dengan sang raja.

"Maaf, apa yang akan anda katakan?" tanya Sieghart. Mendengar ucapan Sieghart, sang raja berkata.

"Apa benar kau…" ucapan sang raja terputus. Sieghart merasakan firasat yang sangat, sangaaat tidak enak.

"Keturunan dewa Highlander." sambung sang raja kembali.

DEG

Sieghart kaku mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sang raja kepadannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Jawab aku Sieghart." ucap sang raja lagi. Ia menatap Sieghart lebih tajam lagi dari sebelumnya.

"A, aku…" balas Sieghart. Sang raja masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Sieghart menggunakan cara jitunya.

"Hoam, sudah malam. Aku ingin tidur dulu." ucap Sieghart berpura-pura menguap seraya berdiri menuju pintu keluar. Saat hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh anggota kelompok Chase yang muncul dari belakang.

"A, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan!" bentak Sieghart.

"Hehehe, kau tak akan bisa tidur sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan ku." balas sang raja sambil tersenyum. senyuman ganjil yang jarang diperlihatkan kepadanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sieghart. Sang raja mulai meminum tehnya

"Tenang lah Sieghart. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Duduk dan minumlah teh ini." balas sang raja mempersilahkan Sieghart duduk. Lass dan Ryan yang mempiting badan Sieghart langsung melepaskannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jujur saja, tentang masalah pembicaraan kita tadi." ucap sang raja. Di belakang Sieghart ada Lass, Ryan, dan Dio. Sementara di samping sang raja ada Jin, Ronan, Arme, Lire, dan Elesis.

"Heh, kalau aku memang keturunan dewa Highlander kenapa?" balas Sieghart. Ruangan yang tadi sunyi kembali lagi ribut. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Sieghart adalah keturunan dewa Highlander.

"Memang benar, sesuai dugaanku. Pantas saja, kau tahu tentang ramalan Kaze'aze." ucap sang raja. Suasana gaduh itu langsung berhenti.

"Hahahaha, kalian sudah tahu aku adalah keturunan dewa Highlander ya? Jadi, apa mau kalian manusia bumi?" balas Sieghart. Sang raja berpikir sejenak. Lalu muncullah ide nya untuk bertanya.

"Ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Highlander serta kenapa kau berada di bumi ini." balas sang raja.

"Hah. Baiklah." balas Sieghart.

**Flashback**

**Sieghart's pov~**

"Sieghart, kau akan kutugaskan untuk menjaga bumi dari monster-monster yang pernah di ciptakan oleh God of Rule. Kaze'aze akan ku segel sebelum eksperimennya sempurna, kau juga harus menyelidiki tentang pergerakan-pergerakan Kaze'aze. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap seseorang dari balik tirai putih yang sangat besar itu.

"Baik, saya mengerti tugas dan tujuan saya." balasku sambil membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Hm, baiklah. Informasikan kepadaku bila Kaze'aze sudah hampir selesai dengan eksperimennya." ucap nya lagi. Ini mungkin adalah tugas yang cukup berat, tapi aku juga tak akan bisa menolak perintah dewa tertinggi Highlander

"Akan saya sampaikan." balasku. Aku hendak keluar dari ruangan yang sangat mewah itu. Tetapi dia berkata lagi.

"Selamat berjuang. Anakku." ucapnya lagi.

"Maaf, saya sedikit lancang. Tapi.."

"Kau adalah anakku. Aku yang menciptakanmu." ucapanku diputus olehnya.

"A, apa itu benar?" tanya ku.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih. Ayah." balasku seraya meninggalkan dewa Highlander yang ternyata adalah ayahku.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Apa kau akan pergi ke bumi?" tanya Sellion peliharaan sekaligus teman terbaikku.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayah." jawabku. Memang, aku sebenarnya ingin lebih lama tinggal di negri ini. Tetapi ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke sini?" tanya peliharaanku lagi. Memang, dia sangat over protectif kepadaku.

"Setidaknya, setelah ramalah Highlander selesai." jawabku. Aku bersiap-siap dengan peliharaanku untuk turun ke bumi. Tetapi, Sellion hanya mengantarkan saja. Kalau dia ikut denganku, bisa-bisa dia di jual dengan orang bumi.

"Baikalah, kau sudah siap Sieg?"

"Ya." balasku. sambil berpegangan di pundak Sellion.

Dia langsung meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat, hingga membuat percikan api di depan kepalanya.

"Oke, Sellion. Aku akan loncat dari sini. Kau pergi saja ke tempat dulu kita bermain, di sana ada Lilith, peri yang akan menjagamu." ucapku kepada peliharaanku yang sangat manja ini.

"Baiklah. Pulanglah dengan selamat Sieghart."

"Ya. mungkin beberapa tahun lagi. Selamat tinggal, teman." balasku memeluknya lalu melompat.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Badanku terasa sakit semua, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang melekat pada diriku. Aku meliaht ada banyak perban dan plester melekat di badanku. Yang aku ingat aku melompat dari badan Sellion lalu… Tidak ingat apa lagi setelah itu.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah kakek dan nenek yang sudah sangat kelihatan tua membawakan aku segala makanan dan minuman.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya, Nak?" tanya kakek itu. Dia membawakanku minuman dan beberapa buah-buahan.

"Nah, makanlah ini. Kau terluka saat kami temukan di sekitar pohon bamboo di sana." ucap nenek itu menunjuk pohon bamboo yang lebat.

"Terima kasih, nenek, kakek." kataku berterima kasih.

"Sebagai balas budi, bagaimana kalau saya membanyu perkerjaan kakek dan nenek?" tanyaku. Aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih.

"Ohohoho, kau baik sekali, Nak." ucap kakek tua itu.

"Oh, Nak. Apakah kamu seorang prajurit?" kata nenek itu sambil mengeringkan baju yang habis dicucinya.

"Ah, bukan. Aku hanya orang biasa." balasku. Saat ku lihat di sampingku. Pedangnya hilang. Sang kakek yang tahu pun langsung memberikan pedang ku.

"Ini." balas kakek tua itu.

"Terima kasih. Oh, iya kakek setiap hari berkerja sebagai apa?" tanyaku dengan harapan bisa berkerja secepatnya.

"Hanya mencari kayu bakar dan rotan." balas kakek itu. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. kakek membantu nenek saja. Biar aku yang mencari kayu bakar dan rotannya." ucapku. Kakek itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Kau sungguh baik, anak muda." ucap kakek itu terharu.

Jadi, setiap hari aku hanya mencari rotan, kayu bakar, dan karet. Lalu ku jual semuanya dan kubelikan nenek dan kakek bahan makanan, baju yang bagus, bahkan saking semangatnya aku membuatkan mereka berdua rumah yang indah di bukit yang rindang.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu. Hingga terjadilah insiden yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Kakek dan nenek, mereka tewas di tangan perampok yang mengincar harta mereka.

Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, bahkan aku sendiri tidak sadar apa yang terjadi dengan diriku dan perampok itu. Mereka tergeletak dengan keadaan yang tidak wajar. Anggota tubuh mereka berlepasan dari kepala, tangan, dan kaki.

Aku baru sadar. Bumi adalah tempat paling kejam yang pernah aku tempati. Manusia bumi membunuh sesamanya hanya untuk mendapatkan kekayaan pribadinya, tanpa memikirkan penderitaan orang lain.

Walaupun hanya sebagian manusia yang berbuat baik. Tetapi kejahatan di bumi ini telah mendarah daging dari keturunan sebelumnya.

"Di sini. Kita akan berpisah. Kakek, nenek." ucapku. Aku tak dapat menahan air mata yang terus mengalir keluar dari mataku.

"Aku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kalian." sambungku sambil berdiri.

"Menghentikan kejahatan, serta peperangan yang terus berlangsung di bumi ini. Adalah tujuanku sekarang!" teriakku. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa depan yang sudah menungguku. Hanya ada satu, Mengakhiri semuanya.

Aku pergi ke belakang, mengambil kuda hitam yang sudah menjadi teman baruku di bumi. Walaupun tidak bisa berbicara, aku tahu dia sangat menyukaiku. Cengirannya seperti sebuah senyuman.

Pergi tanpa arah. Mungkin bodoh jika seseorang pergi tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sama sepertiku. Berjalan menelusuri bumi yang luas ini. Menghentikan peperangan yang terjadi di bumi. Sudah dua tahun berlalu.

Tetapi ingatanku dengan kakek dan nenek tak pernah terlupakan. Kebaikan yang mereka berikan, bila ada kesalahan, merekalah yang membenarkannya. Tidak pernah memarahiku.

Sudah delapan puluh lebih perang yang kuhentikan. Mulai dari Negara Bermesiah, Silver land, Ellia, Xenia, Archmedia, dan Atum. Mereka menganggapku sebagai pengganggu dalam peperangan.

Masing-masing Negara menyebarkan poster buronanku dengan harga yang mahal. kepalaku dihargai 101 Triliun GP. Tim pencari dari masing-masing negarapun mencariku di mana-mana.

Aku dan kudaku yang kuberi nama Sellimon, tengah berlayar di lautan. Tetapi, angin berkata lain. Badai besar terjadi di jalur kapalku berlayar, aku membawa Sellimon ke dalam dek agar dia tidak sakit karena kebasahan.

Pagi ini badai besar sudah berhenti, tetapi kapalku membentur karang tajam, menyebabkan kapalku bocor dan terpaksa, kami harus menaiki sampan penyelamat. Sudah 2 hari kami berdua terombang ambing di lautan. Hingga hari berikutnya.

Kami sampai di pulau yang tak pernah ku kunjungi sebelumnya. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang pulau ini. Aku menginjakkan kakiku di pulau yang sama sekali tidak perpenghuni ini.

Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri pulau ini dengan menunggangi Sellimon. Di tengah perjalanan, seekor burung aneh terbang mengejarku. Burung itu seperti tidak normal. Kepalanya berbentuk ular dan berkaki empat.

Aku mulai mempercepat langkah perjalananku tetapi, semakin aku masuk ke pulau ini, semakin banyak monster-monster aneh mengejarku. Mulai dari laba-laba berukuran jumbo, singa yang bisa terbang, sampai Golem berukuran raksasa. Tetapi mereka sangat lemah, sehingga aku dengan mudah menghancurkannya.

Mungkin ini monster hasil percobaan Kaze'aze. Berarti Kaze'aze berada di pulau ini. Aku mulai berjalan kembali. Saat hendak melewati hutan, Sellimon mendadak berhenti. Dia tidak ingin melewati jalur hutan, mungkin memang ada bahaya yang cukup besar di dalam sana.

Aku mengambil jalan setapak di sebelah kiri yang terbuat dari es. Walaupun dari es, aku tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat pergi ke tengah pulau ini." ucapku sambil menunggangi Sellimon. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Aku terus berjalan, hingga ke pusat pulau ini. Di sini begitu menyeramkan. Langit yang biasanya biru, kini berwarna ungu. Bulan merah terbentuk dengan sempurna dan terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

Bangunan-bangunan di sini juga sudah rusak semua. Seperti habis terkena ledakan dari musuh. Tetapi hanya satu bangunan yang tidak rusak. Bangunan yang begitu tinggi. Dengan core-core menjadi lampu penerangan.

"**Khuhuhuhu. Akhirnya, utusan dewa Highlander datang ya?" **ucap suara entah dari mana asalnya. Aku mencari sumber suara itu tetapi, tidak dapat menemukannya. Tapi mendengar suaranya, aku tahu kalau itu Kaze'aze.

"Kaze'aze, Di mana kau. Kau akan membayar semua yang telah kau perbuat!" teriakku entah kepada siapa. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kataku.

"**Khuhuhu. Kau ingin membunuhku? Silahkan. Khuhuhuhu," **ucapnya sambil terus tertawa. Aku langsung menuju lantai atas dengan menunggangi Sellimon.

Banyak monster-monster yang menghalangi jalanku, tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku mengambil dua pedangku, lalu menebas monster itu sampai mati. Sebelum sampai di lantai paling atas, Orc Lord dan Black fairy Queen menghadangku.

Mereka berdua adalah monster yang paling sempurna yang pernah di ciptakan oleh Kaze'aze. Orc lord yang memulai serangan pertama, melempar batu yang sangat besar ke arahku. Aku berhasil menghindari serangannya.

Aku lalu menyerangnya dengan skill Lv.2 Orc Lord yang terkena skillku itu, hancur menjadi serpihan halus. Black fairy juga tidak diam, dia menghilang kebelakangku dan berusaha membekukanku. Tapi serangan itu tidak pernah berhasil karena menggunakan delay yang cukup lama.

Dia menjadi lelah ketika mengeluarkan jurus menghilangnya terus, kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk menghancurkannya. Sellimon menanduknya, membuat Black fairy itu membentur tembok dan jatuh ke bawah tanah.

Aku melihatnya mejadi serpihan kecil berwarna ungu, lalu aku dan Sellimon melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Akhirnya, aku sampai di lantai paling atas. Di sana aku melihat Kaze'aze dan Seorang gadis yang bernama Elena.

Kaze'aze menyuruh Elena untuk membunuhku. Tetapi bukan halangan bagiku. Hanya dengan Skill Lv.2 dia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, Kaze'aze masih tersenyum. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

"Khuhuhu, level 1 selesai. Nah, lawanlah kembali orang ini." ucapnya sambil memegang sesuatu seperti remot. Elena yang tak sadarkan diripun, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi monster yang sangat besar. Dia dikendalikan oleh Kaze'aze dari belakang.

"Sekarang, dia bukan Elena lagi. Tetapi Kamiki. Monster eksperimenku. Elena sudah mati. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi seperti dirinya. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Tak kusangka, dia sampai mempermainkan nyawa bawahannya.

"Hah, hah, tak kusangka, kau sampai mempermainkan nyawa bawahanmu. Apa kau tidak punya hati?" teriakku. Dia hanya tertawa, tidak mempedulikanku.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau mau bilang apa. Baiklah Kamiki, bunuh orang di depanmu." ucap Kaze'aze. Aku lalu mengambil dua pedangku lagi. Serangan dan benturan hebat terjadi antara aku dan Kamiki.

Kamiki sangat kuat. Dia menghilang di belakangku seperti Black fairy dan menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba. Tetapi dengan mudah aku menghindarinya. Saat Kamiki lengah, aku langsung menghilang ke belakang nya, dan sukses mengalahkannya dengan menggunakan Skill Lv.4

Kaze'aze terkejut melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu sangat mustahil." ucapnya sambil mengambil pisau yang ada di sampingnya. Dia siap-siap menyerangku dengan pisaunya.

Tring

Suara pedang beradu terdengar sangat nyaring. Dia menyerangku berkali-kali menggunakan pisau yang berukuran sedang itu. Serangan pisaunya itu sangat cepat, sehingga membuat percikan api di sekitar pedangku.

"Khuhuhuhu. Sebentar lagi eksperimenku dan God of Rule akan berjalan dengan sempurna." kata Kaze'aze. Ia terus tertawa. Aku lalu menyerangnya, berusaha menggagalkan eksperimennya.

"Hah, hah, hah, kau percaya dengan kekuatanmu ya?" tanyaku sambil mencari oksigen yang terpakai akibat menyerang Kaze'aze tadi. Kaze'aze yang merasa tidak senang langsung berkata.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kekuatanku?" tanyanya. Dia membuat kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Aku juga bersiap-siap untuk menangkis serangannya.

Tring

Dia menyerangku berkali-kali hingga aku termundur sedikit. Aku juga tidak mau kalah, aku membalas menyerangnya dan menendang tepat di dadanya, membuat ia termundur kebelakang.

"Aku tahu. Karena kita…" ucapanku terputus "Saudara." Kaze'aze terdiam kaku, kesempatan ini tidak ku sia-siakan. Aku terus menyerangnya, tetapi dia sadar dengan gerakanku.

"Huh, jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan saudaramu ini? Membunuhnya?" tanyanya sambil siap-siap menyerang dengan pisau.

Tring

Suara pedang beradu berbunyi lagi. Aku terkena serangan pisaunya. Gerakannya sangat cepat, hingga membuat perut kiriku mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Uhuk, uhuk, hehehe. Kau tahu, bila ada dua saudara sedang berkelahi seperti ini?" tanyaku kepada Kaze'aze. Dia hanya menggeleng dan berkata.

"Itu berarti, salah satu dari kita harus mati." ucapnya. Dia tertawa dengan keras. Aku tesenyum mendengarnya.

"Uhuk, bila dua saudara itu berkelahi, Ayahlah yang harus melerainya." ucapku. Dia kelihatan terkejut seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Ja, jadi kau ingin menyegelku di dimensi waktu ya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan kalung permata berwarna biru. Aku lalu membaca mantra agar ayah mendengarnya.

"Grrrr. Tak akan kubiarkan." dia mengambil pisaunya dan melemparnya. "Matikau!" Teriaknya, dan…

Crass…

Pisau itu sukses membuat lubang di dada kiriku. Dia tertawa sambil memaki-maki.

"Hahahaha, Ayah tidak akan datang. Dia bosan denganmu, kau selalu mengadu kepadanya." balasnya sambil mengambil pisau yang kedua. Dia melemparnya lagi, dan..

Crass…

Serangan keduanya sukses membuat tusukan di dada kananku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai dengan darah yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Dia tertawa semakin keras. Dia terus memaki-makiku. Tak lama kemudian, kalung yang ku pegang mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang, hingga menembus langit yang berawna ungu.

Aku melihat wajah Kaze'aze begitu pucat dan sangat ketakutan. Cayaha putih yang ternyata adalah dewa tertinggi Highlander, membuat sebuah lingkaran besar merwarna merah. Lingkaran itu ternyata adalah portal dimensi waktu. Portal itu menghisap semuanya.

Sebelum Kaze'aze terhisap aku melihat Kaze'aze memberi sesuatu kepada ayah yang menjadi dewa Highlander. Entah itu kertas atau apa. Saat itu aku tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Aku tidak merasakan apapun. Aku hanya melihat garis Horizontal membentang tanpa batas. Aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati. Saat itu muncullah cahaya yang sangat terang. Dewa tertinggi Highlander, dia menghampiriku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku, tanda hormat. Aku melihat dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sieghart. aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama kau berada di bumi." ucapnya.

" mengecewakan anda." ucapku sambil menunduk. Aku takut dengan hukuman yang menanti diriku.

"Tidak. Kau berhasil, kau sama sekali tidak mengecewakanku." balas dewa Highlander. Aku begitu terkejut.

"Terima kasih." ucapku. Ayah tersenyum.

"Sieghart, sebagai hadiah. Kau mau ikut denganku ke negri langit atau tinggal di bumi?" tanyanya. Aku sangat bingung. Tetapi aku masih belum menepati tujuanku untuk membalas budi kakek dan nenek yang sangat baik itu.

"Untuk membalas budi kakek dan nenek. Aku akan tinggal di bumi. Menghentikan peperangan yang masih berlangsung sampai saat ini." ucapku yakin. Ayah tersenyum lagi dan mengambil sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Kau telah melakukan pilihan yang mulia, Sieghart." katanya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat secarik kertas. Dia lalu memberikan kertas itu kepadaku.

"A, apa ini?" tanyaku. Aku melihat kertas yang kelihatan lusuh itu.

"Surat dari saudaramu." ucap ayah. Aku lalu membaca isi dari kertas itu. isinya seperti ini.

**Khuhuhuhu**

**Aku tahu, ayah pasti akan menyegelku di dimensi waktu.**

**Tapi ingat ini ayah, suatu saat aku akan mengambil alih**

**kekuasaan negri langit, dan menciptakan dunia baru yang**

**kupimpin bersama God of Rule. Aku akan kembali ke**

**bumi 80 tahun lagi. Menghancurkan segel dimensi waktu**

**bersama God of Rule yang juga ikut disegel bersamaku.**

**Oh, Untuk saudara ku yang menjaga planet bumi. Aku harap**

**kamu bisa mempertahankan bumi ini lagi setelah aku**

**keluar dari dimensi yang menysakkan ini. Jangan pernah**

**mengadu lagi kepada ayah, Sieghart.**

**Khuhuhuhuhuhu Sampai jumpa 80 tahun lagi.**

Aku begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ditulis oleh Kaze'aze ini. Dia akan kembali lagi ke bumi ini? Mana mingkin dia bisa merusak segel dimensi yang dibuat Highlander.

"Kau mengerti Sieghart?" tanya Ayah. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kau akan ku hidupkan kau kembali. Aku akan menghidupkanmu 19 tahun sebelum Kaze'aze kembali ke bumi.

"Baik ayah." balasku

"Naiklah ke kuda hitammu." perintah ayah.

"Oh, iya bagaimana dengan Sellion?" tanyaku sambil bersiap-siap pergi dari hadapan dewa Highlander.

"Dia sangat sehat. Kalau kau ingin kembali ke negri langit, pakailah jubah teleportasi ini." balas Ayah

"Terima kasih ayah. Oh, iya apa aku boleh mengajak orang dari bumi ke negri lagit?" tanyaku kepada ayah.

"Boleh saja, tetapi dia harus benar-benar dekat denganmu. Bersikap jujur, dan bersikap sopan." balas Ayah.

"Hm, Baiklah ayah. Sampai jumpa." aku melambaikan tangan kepada ayah. Aku hanya melihat cahaya yang terang. Mengiringku dan Sellimon menuju dunia yang nyata.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah sekelompok orang membawaku entah ke mana. Mereka berlima, dengan menunggangi kuda.

"Hei, dia bangun, tuh!" kata prajurit yang berada di belakang. Aku sadar, aku masih di buron oleh orang-orang. Tak kusangka, burononku masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Aku segera bangkit, mengambil pedangku dan menjatuhkan orang-orang yang membawaku pergi. Aku melihat Sellimon diikat dan diseret kuda-kuda yang lain.

Aku mengambil topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka dan memakainya agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang-orang. Lalu membebaskan Sellimon dari ikatan tali-tali yang mengganggu itu. Saat di dekat sebuah kota, aku melihat orang yang sepertinya atasan prajurit yang tadi ku kalahkan.

Dia terlihat menyeramkan. Ide jahilku muncul untuk menjahili atasan prajurit itu.

"Hah, hah, cepat cari dia, jangan biarkan dia kabur!" teriak atasan prajurit itu kepada anak buahnya. Aku lalu datang menghampiri orang itu dan berkata.

"Ma, maaf pak, kami kehilangan jejak orang itu." balasku.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau bisa kehilangan jejak orang yang sama sekali tidak menunggangi kuda?" balas kepala prajurit itu sambil memaki-maki ku.

"Ta, tapi, dia menghilang dengan cepat saat sampai di perbatasan." balasku membela diri. Padahal dalam hatiku, aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haah. Sudah jangan banyak komentar. Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya sendiri! Kau memang payah!" kata kepala prajurit itu sambil menaiki kudanya. Saat tahu kepala prajurit itu sudah menjauh. Dengan cepat aku membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahku.

"Huh, Dasar bodoh." balasku sambil berjalan terus hingga sampai di tempat yang tidak diketahui.

Sudah tiga bulan, aku berjalan tanpa arah. Aku sampai di kota yang kelihatan indah dan membeli sedikit persediaan makanan untuk ku dan juga kuda hitamku. Aku lalu berjalan menuju hutan yang tak jauh dari kota itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sebenarnya firasatku tidak , aku tetap terus berjalan menelusuri hutan yang lebat ini. Di tengah jalan, aku melihat seseorang gadis sedang menangis di bawah pohon. Aku sebenarnya sudah tahuckalau ini pasti jebakan seseorang.

"Ada apa? Kau menangis bukan untuk menangkapku kan?" tanyaku kepada gadis berambut ungu yang sedang menangis itu. Hahaha, aku memang bodoh ya. Menyerahkan diri kepada musuh.

"Hahahahahaha… Kena kau." ucap seseorang dari atas pohon. Ia adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan panjang sebahu.

"Apa aku boleh lari dari sini?" tanyaku sambil tertawa. Orang-orang yang melihatku mungkin menganggap aku ini gila.

"Hei, apa benar kau Sieghart?" tanya pemuda berambut putih pucat dari atas pohon. Aku lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tak boleh lari, jadilah batu!" ucap gadis yang tadi menangis. Dia membaca mantra supaya kakiku tak bisa bergerak.

"Ya, ya, ya aku tahu itu. Tapi kau jangan menyentuh kuda hitamku. Biarkan dia mengikutiku" balasku dengan malas. Aku penasaran akan di bawa kemana oleh orang-orang yang kelihatannya hebat ini.

"Tenang saja." balas seseorang berambut biru sebahu.

Aku berjalan menuju istana yang sangat besar. Di dalamnya pasti terdapat beribu-ribu manusia.

"Oh, iya, jaga kudaku baik-baik ya." ucapku disertai anggukan pemuda berambut biru sebahu itu.

Di dalam sana aku melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah diduga orang, mulai dari memecahkan gelas, menyandera sang raja, sampai melakukan negoisasi. Aku yang keturunan dewa Highlander, berubah 180 derajat menjadi pengawal putri raja yang merepotkan.

Begitulah cerita nya. Kisah hidupku yang kalau ku ceritakan akan saaaangat panjang.

**End of Flashback**

**End Sieghart's pov~**

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nah, begitu ceritanya." ucap Sieghart kepada sang raja dan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala. Sudah 4 jam lebih Sieghart bercerita tentang Highlander dan tujuan dia turun ke bumi.

"Wahh, Sieghart aku ingin ke negri langit. Boleh nggak?" tanya Arme.

"Eh, aku juga ya? Di mana kau menyimpan jubah teleportasi itu?" tanya Lire.

"Hei, yang boleh ikut itu adalah orang yang sopan seperti aku." balas Elesis.

"Sieg, apa di sana ada Samurai yang sangat hebat?" tanya Lass.

"Ng? Aku lapar. Minta teh nya dong yang mulia." kata Dio.

"Sieghart. Sebenarnya kamu hidup di tahun berapa sih?" tanya Jin.

"Di sana pasti tidak menerima siluman ya?" tanya Ryan dengan sedih.

"Ohh, jadi kamu memiliki peliharaan Naga ya? Aku ingin melihatnya." ucap Ronan

"Loh, Sieghart nya mana?" tanya sang raja

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka Sieghart. Dia menguap terus dari tadi karena menahan kantuknya.

"Tenang saja. Pertanyaan kalian akan ku jawab satu-satu besok." balas Sieghart sambil melambaikan tangannya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya terpesonadengan sifat khas nya Sieghart keturunan langsung dewa tertinggi Highlander itu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Behind the scene **(Sebagai bonus)

Adegan1:

Erik: Oh, kalian berdua

Sieghart: Maaf, kami agak terlambat

Erik: Agak terlambat? Ini sudah jam 3 pagi, bodoh!

Sieghart&Nova: 'WTF'

Adegan2:

Raja: Sieghart, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.

Nova: Ada apa ayah?

Raja: Nggak, ayah gak nanya kamu koq, oh iya ibu tadi membeli Grape-pan

Nova: Benarkah? Ibu masih di dapur kan?

Pelayan: Nggak lagi di WC

Nova: *Sweetdrop*

Adegan3:

Sang raja menatap Sieghart dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan

Sieghart: Apa yang akan anda katakan?

Raja: Apa benar kau…

Sieghart: Apa?

Raja: 'Hamil'

Sieghart: *nebas author pake soluna*

Adegan4:

Sellion: Apa kau akan pergi ke bumi?

Sieghart: Iya, ini perintah dari dewa Highlander

Sellion: Kapan kau akan kembali?

Sieghart: Mungkin besok.

Sellion: *makan Sieghart*

Adegan5:

**Kaze'aze: Khuhuhuhu. Akhirnya utusan dewa Highlander datan ya?**

Sieghart: Kaze'aze kau akan membayar semuanya.

**Kaze'aze: Wahh, jangan dong. Nanti aku bangkrut**

Author: *gigit jari*

Adegan6:

Highlander memberi Sieghart secarik kertas

Sieghart: A, apa ini?

**Khuhuhuhu**

**Aku tahu ayah lah yang memakan mie ayam yang aku beli di warung mbok Darmi.**

**Maka dari itu aku dan Thanatos akan menagih ayah agar mau ganti rugi, kalo**

**tidak, aku dan Thanatos akan minggat dari rumah**

**Khuhuhuhuhu Sampai jumpa di warung mbok Darmi.**

Sieghart: Weq, dasar ayah gak modal.

A/N: Yang mau nulis Review silahkan klik di bawah ini ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Soldier**

**Disclaimer : KoG**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Adventure , Friendship, (Romance)**

**Pair : Sieghart**

**Warning: gaje, OOC(maybe), OC, AU, typo(s)**

A/N: Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena membuat anda menunggu cerita ini. Mohon maaf sekali lagi bila ada typo di dalam Fict ini. m(_ _)m

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

Chapter 3: Critical Stage

Sieghart berjalan di koridor istana yang sangat besar di Xenia itu. Warna rambut dan matanya sama dengan warna langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Bulan purnama bersinar terang di tengah keheningan malam.

"Hoam, Sudah berapa lama aku bercerita tadi?" ucap Sieghart entah kepada siapa, dia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya yang polos mamba ia sangat mudah untuk dikenali oleh semua orang.

"Hm, sebaiknya aku melihatnya." kata Sieghart sambil membuka pintu kamar yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya itu. Dengan hati-hati, Sieghart membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

Perlahan-lahan, tampaklah seorang gadis sedang berdiri di balkon kamar yang luas itu. Ia sedang menatap indahnya langit malam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei, kau belum tidur?" tanya Sieghart kepada gadis yang seperti replikanya itu.

"Woaa, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku?" ucapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak, hanya jalan-jalan mencari angin saja." balas Sieghart sambil berjalan menuju kasur yang berukuran king size di kamar itu.

"A, apa? Hei, kau sangat tidak sopan. Pergi dari kamar ini segera!" teriak Nova sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia sangat kesal dengan pemuda yang ada di ranjangnya saat ini.

"Hoam, di sini sejuk ya? Beda dengan kamarku yang tidak ada jendelanya sama sekali." balas Sieghart sambil mengambil selimut dan menutupi dirinya. Ia tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari gadis yang menguncang-guncangkan badannya itu.

"Cepat keluar dari sini!" teriak Nova sambil mencoba membangunkan Sieghart yang sudah tidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah lelah berteriak-teriak, ia memiliki ideuntuk menyembunyikan dua pedang Sieghart.

Dengan pelan-pelan ia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Sieghart. Ia sangat terpesona melihat wajah Sieghart yang begitu tenang dan… Tampan saat tidur. Tangannya mulai membelai rambut hitam Sieghart.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata kau begitu menarik. Padahal, kupikir kau orang yang sombong seperti orang rendahan itu." ucap Nova sambil berdiri, hendak tidur di sofa.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Nova sangat terkejut melihat Sieghart bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Ti, tidak I, itu hanya…"

"Hahahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau menghargai diriku." ucap Sieghart memutus pembicaraan Nova yang salting.

"Nah, tidurlah. Besok kita akan menjalani perjalanan yang sangat panjang." balas Sieghart sambil menutup pintu.

"Ha? Besok memangnya ada apa?" tanya Nova. Ia lupa kalau besok, ia akan di ajari oleh Sieghart tentang jurus baru.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Menerangi langit malam yang gelap dan menyejukkan. Orang-orang mengabaikan sinar matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai tinggi, mereka masih asyik dengan khayalan mereka masing-masing.

Termasuk gadis yang satu ini. Ia tengah asyik menikmati mimpi indahnya, sampai seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

BRUAK

"Hei, bangun ini sudah pagi!" teriak seseorang yang mendobrak pintunya dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih sopan untuk membangunkan seseorang?" tanya Nova kepada pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak." singkat dan padat, itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sieghart si prajurit hitam.

"Huh, pelayan bodoh." balas Nova sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya, menuju kamar mandi di dekat lemari bajunya.

"Maaf. Sebaiknya jaga kata-kata anda." balas Sieghart. Seperti biasa, Nova yang tidak senang langsung membalas bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar, pelayan bodoh, jelek, tidak punya sopan santun, pengecut, dll." ejek Nova kepada pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Hitam." balas Sieghart dengan singkat dan padat.

"Hei, lihat dirimu sendiri, rambutmu juga hitam bodoh!"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu, Hitam." balas Sieghart.

"Argh, sini ikut denganku." balas Nova sambil membawa Sieghart ke depan cermin yang cukup besar. Sieghart terdiam melihat pantulan mereka berdua di cermin.

"Lihat, rambutmu juga hitam bodoh." kata Nova sambil menunjuk pantulan Sieghart di cermin. Sieghart masih terdiam melihat cermin itu, mengabaikan perkataan Nova.

"Kulitku juga masih putih. Lihat masih putihan kulitku." sambung Nova lagi sambil membandingkan kulit tangannya dengan kulit tangan Sieghart. Sieghart masih terdiam.

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nova melihat Sieghart yang sudah seperti patung. Sampai hitungan ketiga…

". Ternyata kau lebih hitam kalau di lihat dari cermin ini. Hahahahaha." Sieghart tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun, tertawanya mulai kecil saat ia mulai merasakan hawa membunuh di sekitarnya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" teriak Nova dengan Emosi Level tingginya. Sieghart langsung menghilang secepat kilat.

.

Sieghart mulai berjalan menyusuri taman istana yang sangat luas itu. Ia melihat banyak pelayan-pelayan(khususnya wanita) memandanginya dengan mata yang sudah berbentuk love-love. Sieghart hanya mengabaikannya, ia sangat heran dengan para pelayan di sini.

Di tangah jalan, Sieghart bertemu Arme. Dokter di kerajaan Xenia yang sangat pandai menyembuhkan segala penyakit, mulai dari demam berdarah, diare, H1N1, dll. Ia terlihat seperti kebingungan.

"Hei, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sieghart kepada Arme yang tengah membaca buku.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Aku hendak mencari tanaman untuk mengobati seseorang." jawab Arme sambil membolak-balikkan halaman pada buku jenis-jenis tumbuhan itu.

"Hm? Apa nama tanaman itu?" tanya Sieghart.

"Um, tanaman itu bernama. Golden Sa, salita, eh?"

"Golden Saliva?" tanya Sieghart.

"Oh, I, iya. Kira-kira kita bisa menemukannya di mana?" tanya Arme kepada Sieghart yang sedang mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Sieghart sudah tahu kalau Arme ingin pergi ke negri langit. Maka dari itu, ia menyimpan tanaman itu di saku celananya, karena Golden Saliva sangat langka, hanya bisa di temukan di negri langit.

"Ini dia Golden Saliva. Kau bisa memintanya denganku." balas Sieghart sambil memberikan tanaman itu kepada Arme. Arme terkejut melihat tanaman itu berada di saku celana Sieghart.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sieghart.

"Oh, I, itu, ng, si, Jin." balas Arme.

TRING

"Rasakan serangan Vajraku. Hiatt." teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah kepada seseorang yang mirip dengan demon berambut ungu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan. Onrush." teriak demon berambut ungu itu sambil mengeluarkan tombak besar. Sieghart melihat mereka berdua sedang latihan tak jauh dari taman istana ini.

"Ng, sepertinya Jin baik-baik saja." balas Sieghart kepada Arme yang sudah seperti patung. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Eh? Bu, bukan Jin. Ta, tapi adik nya Jin. Iya, hahahahaha" balas Arme sambil tergagap. Ia tak ingin tujuan awalnya diketahui oleh Sieghart.

"Oh, bukannya tadi dia ada di balik tembok itu bersama dengan si panah?" balas Sieghart sambil menunjuk salah satu tiang penyangga yang sangat tinggi.

"Ng, oh iya. A, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa." kata Arme sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sieghart yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa.

Sieghart kembali berjalan menyusuri taman, sambil menunggu Nova yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya. Sambil menunggu waktu Sieghart menonton Jin dan Dio sedang berlatih, saat Sieghart hendak ikut, mereka berdua berlari sambil berteriak 'TIDAK'.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan lagi menuju kursi taman yang kosong. Ia mengambil Air minum dan Grape-pan sebagai sarapan paginya. Saat hendak duduk di kursi itu, seseorang dengan menggunakan topeng di wajahnya menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba menggunakan pedang. Dengan cekatan, Sieghart menghindar dari serangan orang bertopeng tadi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sieghart kepada orang itu. Ia lalu duduk di kursi itu sambil membuka tutup botol air mineral, dan meminumnya. Orang bertopeng itu heran dengan sikap Sieghart yang sama sekali tidak takut.

"Terima ini. Heah!" balas orang bertopeng itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Sieghart. Tapi mampu di hindari oleh Sieghart. Sieghart lalu mengambil sebungkus Grape-pan dari kantong plastik.

Orang bertopeng itu berhenti menyerang saat melihat Sieghart memakan Grape-pan dengan pelan-pelan.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sieghart kepada orang itu. Tetapi orang itu malah menyerangnya terus-terusan dengan cara membabi buta. Sieghart yang sudah bosan lalu mengambil pedang nya dan menghabiskan Grape-pan nya.

TRING

Topeng yang menutupi wajah orang itu perlahan-lahan jatuh. dan orang yang berada di balik topeng itu adalah… Nova.

"Hehe, kau mengajakku berduel dengan menggunakan topeng itu?" tanya Sieghart sambil menunjuk topeng berercorak garis-garis.

"Kau tak akan bisa menang melawanku. Hahahahaha…" ejek Sieghart sambil duduk kembali. Nova mulai merasa jengkel melihat pria di depannya ini.

"Ha? Sombong sekali kau. Aku dapat membunuhmu hanya dengan tiga kali tebasan." balas Nova sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Sieghart yang melihat itu, tertawa lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, ya, kita lihat apakah kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan tiga kali tebasan, Hitam?" tanya Sieghart masih terus tertawa. Nova menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Sieghart, namun tebasan itu meleset.

Nova lalu menebaskan pedang nya lagi, namun Sieghart dengan mudah menghindarinya. Ia mengambil salah satu pedangnya. Dua tebasan sudah dilakukan oleh Nova.

"Heh, baiklah, kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhku dengan tiga kali tebasan, maka, kau akan…" balas Sieghart terputus.

"Menjadi pelayanku selama satu tahun." sambung Sieghart. Nova yang mendengar itu langsung ketakutan. Sieghart hanya tertawa kemenangan atas dirinya sendiri.

"A, apa? Me, menjadi pelayan?" tanya Nova, Sieghart hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Hahahahaha. Sebaiknya, kau minta maaf kepadaku, Hitam." balas Sieghart sambil menyuruh Nova untuk bersujud kepadanya sebanyak tujuh kali.

"Grr, terima ini!" teriak Nova sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke Sieghart. Sieghart masih tertawa melihat nya.

"Hahahahahahaha." ejek Sieghart. Lama kelamaan pedang Nova yang tadinya normal kini terbalut dengan api yang melapisi pedang Friyer miliknya. Sieghart terkejut melihat pedang yang dilapisi api tersebut.

"I, itu…" Sieghart bersiap-siap dengan pedangnya.

TRING

Benturan pedang terdengar kembali. Darah bercucuran, membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Namun darah siapakah itu?

Sieghart.

Ya, pemuda itu kurang menghindar sedikit, membuat luka goresan yang cukup besar di lengan kanannya. Tapi, dia masih tertawa karena…

"Hahahahahahahaha. Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi pelayanku selama satu tahun! hahahahaha" tawa Siegahart menggema di telinga gadis yang mencoba membunuhnya itu. Gadis itu merinding ketakutan mendengar tawa Sieghart yang seperti iblis, dan siap membawanya ke neraka.

"Huaaa… aku tidak mau menjadi pelayan!" teriak Nova, Sieghart yang mendengar itu hanya terus tertawa. Jin, Dio, Arme, Elesis, Lire yang melihat kejadian itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa berjamaah.

.

.

"Huh, gara-gara kamu tanganku jadi berdarah." balas Sieghart sambil melihat lengan kanannya yang tergores.

"Hahaha. Itulah akibatnya melawan Master Nova." balas Nova sambil memasangkan perban ke tangan Sieghart. Sieghart tersenyum mendengar kata 'Master'.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menggunakan jurus seperti itu?" tanya Sieghart sambil membaca buku.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak sadar." balas Nova.

"Bahaya tahu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menghindari api tadi?"

"Yah, mungkin sekarang kau berada di surga?" balas Nova sambil tertawa.

"Ng? Surga itu apa sih?" tanya Sieghart. Nova tertawa mendengar ucapan Sieghart yang polos seperti anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa.

"Hahaha. Surga itu seperti apa ya…? Hm, di sana kau bisa bertemu dengan para peri-peri yang akan bersamamu. Apapun yang kau minta akan dikabulkan oleh peri itu. Oh iya, kata ibuku, di sana tempat tinggal dewa tertinggi Highlander yang menciptakan seluruh mahluk hidup di bumi." jawab Nova. Sieghart hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hm, begitu?" ia mengerti, sebenarnya tempat asalnya adalah surga yang diceritakan oleh Nova tadi.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Nova sambil menyimpan perban yang digunakan untuk membalut lengan Sieghart yang luka akibat ulahnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menngajarimu beberapa jurus baru. Tapi hari sudah sore dan…"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Nova sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sieghart.

"Hei, hei, salahmu sendiri. Kenapa tadi kau menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba?" balas Sieghart.

"Itu kan hal yang tidak di sengaja." balasnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Cepat kita kembali ke atas." kata Sieghart sambil berjalan menuju tangga yang cukup tinggi.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di dalam istana. Seperti biasa, beberapa prajurit dan pelayan yang berada di sana menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Namun mereka berdua mengabaikannya dan tetap jalan.

"Putri Nova, Yang mulia dan ratu sudah menunggu anda untuk makan malam." kata pelayan di depan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan kerajaan yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

"Duduklah." ucap sang ratu kepada anak tunggalnya, Nova. Nova segera duduk, ia lalu memilih hidangan yang sudah tersedia di meja yang berukuran sangat besar itu. Sementara Sieghart hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak makan, Sieghart?" tanya sang raja kepada Sieghart.

"Tidak." ucap Sieghart datar. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi dingin ketika berbicara dengan Ayahnya Nova.

"Sieghart, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu nanti." balas sang raja kepada Sieghart. Sieghart mengangguk.

"Apa yang Ayah bicarakan dengan Sieghart?" tanya Nova. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanannya. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, sayang, Ayah hanya ingin berbicara tentang Negara kita nanti." balas sang raja kepada anak tunggalnya.

"Huh." Nova mendengus. Sieghart tersenyum melihat tingkah tuannya sekaligus pelayannya itu.

"Nova, tidak baik jika ingin mengetahui pembicaraan orang lain." nasehat sang ratu kepada Nova. Dia lalu melanjutkan acara makan-makannya.

.

.

.

Sieghart berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi raja. Ia sebenarnya malas bila disuruh masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Oh, kau rupanya?" balas sang raja kepada Sieghart. Sieghart langsung duduk di depan sang raja.

"Baiklah, ada beberapa hal saja yang ingin ku katakan padamu." balas sang raja sambil menatap Sieghart.

"Pertempuran dengan Kaze'aze akan terjadi 3 bulan lagi bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." balas Sieghart sambil meminum teh yang sudah di sediakan dari tadi.

"Di mana kira-kira dia akan muncul?" tanya sang raja kepada Sieghart yang asyik meminum tehnya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya kepada dewa tertinggi Highlander nanti." balas Sieghart.

"Hm, aku harap kau mampu menyelamatkan dunia ini. Karena dari ramalan para petinggi kerajaan, kekacauan dunia akan datang secara tiba-tiba." balas sang raja.

"Ya, mungkin ini adalah pertempuran terakhirku di bumi ini." ucap Sieghart sambil menunduk, sang raja yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"A, apa maksudmu?" tanya sang raja sambil menatap Sieghart dengan tajam.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku permisi dulu." ucap Sieghart. Sebelum ia bediri, sang raja menahan tangannya. Memohon kepadanya agar tidak pergi.

"Baiklah. Mungkin ini adalah pertempuran terakhirku di bumi. Besar kemungkinan nanti aku akan mati saat melawan Kaze'aze entah di mana. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin tinggal di bumi, tapi ada hal lain yang harus ku selesaikan. Jadi…" suara Sieghart terputus, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Sang raja yang merasa iba, mencoba menenangkan Sieghart yang menangis dalam diam. Sang raja memberi support kepada Sieghart agar jangan putus asa.

"Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba semuanya Sieghart. Kami semua akan mendukungmu di sini." ucap sang raja sambil melihat Sieghart yang kelihatannya sudah mulai selesai menangis. Sieghart lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sang raja.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas semuanya." balas Sieghart sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Jangan kalah Sieghart. Kami semua akan sedih, terutama putriku." balas sang raja kepada Sieghart yang mengangguk.

"Nova? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sieghart menatap sang raja. Sang raja tertawa mendengar ucapan polos dari Sieghart tadi.

"Hahaha, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apakah kau mencintai putriku?" tanya sang raja.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya bila orang itu ada di sini." balas Sieghart kepada sang raja. Sang raja heran melihat tingkah Sieghart.

"Keluarlah, Nova." perintah Sieghart. Pintu lemari terbuka, muncullah sesosok manusia dari dalam lemari itu.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya sang raja kepada putri satu-satunya. Sieghart diam melihat mereka berdua

"Aku sudah lama berada disini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang Ayah dan Sieghart bicarakan." tanya Nova memaksa Ayahnya. Sang raja yang tertangkap basahpun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Aku juga ingin tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." tanya Nova sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sieghart. Sieghart hanya terdiam.

"Cepat jawab aku!" bentak Nova kepada Sieghart yang masih terdiam. Sieghart lalu mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah orang yang datang dari surga, seperti yang kau ceritakan tadi." balas Sieghart dingin. Nova terkejut mendengar ucapan Sieghart tadi.

"Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada orang yang datang dari surga." balas Nova sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ayahnya memilih diam.

"Jadi kau ingin melihat surga?" tanya Sieghart kepada gadis keras kepala di depannya. Nova terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sieghart.

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya dengan…"

"Ikutlah denganku, kau akan melihat surga yang sesungguhnya." Sieghart berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya. Sang raja menyuruh anaknya itu mengikuti Sieghart. Awalnya Nova tidak percaya dengan Sieghart, namun ia di paksa oleh ayahnya agar ikut bersama Sieghart.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, jadi dimana surga itu?" tanya Nova. Sieghart tidak membalasnya.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang penipu ya?" sambung Nova kembali. Sieghart masih juga diam.

"Hei, kau orang yang berasal dari surga ya? Tetapi kau tak tau jalan kembalinya?" ejek Nova lagi. Namun Sieghart masih tenang.

"Dasar mana ada orang ya…" ucapan Nova terputus saat melihat sebilah pedang menempel di lehernya. Ia sangat terkejut saat tahu bahwa pedang itu milik Sieghart.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara. Aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu." nada bicara Sieghart sangat dingin dan diselimuti hawa membunuh. Baru kali ini Nova merasakan hawa menusuk seperti ini. Sieghart yang biasanya datar, kini berubah menjadi dingin.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sieghart. Sesampainya di sana, Sieghart membuka lemarinya yang berisi beberapa pakaian. Sieghart mengambil dua buah jubah yang terlihat lusuh dan kotor.

"Pakailah ini." kata Sieghart sambil memberi Nova sebuah jubah yang tadi di ambil oleh Sieghart.

**Nova's pov~**

"Pakailah ini." ucapnya seraya memberiku sebuah jubah yang terlihat kotor dan lusuh. Tanpa di suruh lagi, aku segera memakainya.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan melihat surga yang sesungguhnya." ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Senyuman biasa yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menyapa orang-orang. Ia mulai membaca mantra, lama kelamaan pandanganku mulai terasa gelap. Aku mulai tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan-lahan. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah seseorang. Wajah yang sangat familiar. Ya, Sieghart, dia mencoba membangunkanku. Aku tidak ingat dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

"Hai, sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil memberiku secangkir air mineral. Aku menerima air itu, air itu terasa dingin saat menyentuh permukaan kulit tanganku.

"Di mana kita sekarang?" tanyaku kepada Sieghart yang melihat ke langit dari tadi. Aku yang merasa heran melihat ke atas juga.

Mimpi. Itulah pikiranku saat pertama kali melihat ke atas langit. Ada beberapa mahluk mendekati kami berdua. mahluk itu mempunyai sayap dan berukuran sangat kecil.

"A, apakah ini mimpi?" tanyaku kepada Sieghart yang sedari tadi melihat ke atas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Inilah surga." balasnya, aku hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Ini bukanlah surga, tetapi kenapa ada mahluk yang memiliki sayap seperti peri?

"Sieghart. Apakah aku sudah mati?" pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari mulutku membuat pria di depanku tertawa.

"Tidak kau belum mati. Kita harus melapor kepada Tuan terlebih dahulu." balasnya sambil mengajakku merjalan menuju bangunan yang sangat besar. Aku terkagum melihat bangunan ini, terutama ukiran dindingnya.

Kami berdua berjalan di lorong bangunan tersebut. Sieghart lalu mengajakku untuk masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Aku tidak mengerti dengan tulisan yang tertera di ruangan itu. Mereka menggunakan bahasa yang lain.

Di ruangan tersebut sangat gelap, seseorang bertanya kepadaku, entah dari mana asal suaranya itu.

"**Dari mana asalmu?"**

"Bumi."

"**Dengan siapa kau ke sini?"**

"Sieghart."

"**Apa kau membawa sesuatu yang berbahaya?"**

"Tidak sama sekali."

Mereka menanyai tentang diriku berkali-kali membuat kepalaku pusing. Tapi aku di perbolehkan keluar setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka. Aku dan Sieghart melanjutkan perjalannan menuju sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar lagi.

Sieghart berjalan dengan sopan saat memasuki ruangan yang sangat besar ini. Saat sampai di tengah, Sieghart langsung membungkuk, aku yang melihatnya langsung ikut-ikutan membungkuk juga.

"Maaf mengganggu yang mulia tertinggi." ucap Sieghart dengan sangat sopan. Aku melihat ke depan, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"**Sieghart. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Atas dasar apa sampai kau datang ke sini bersama mahluk bumi? **tanya suara itu kepada Sieghart yang masih membungkuk.

"Kami hanya datang untuk mengunjungi." ucap Sieghart datar. Saat melihat ke depan, aku melihat sesosok manusia yang kelihatan agak tua menggunakan pakaian serba putih,sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang sangat besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

"Hohoho. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat manusia dari bumi ke sini." ucap kakek tua itu sambil memakan buah apel.

"Maaf yang mulia terting…"

"Jangan seperti itu, panggil aku dengan sebutan Ayah, mengerti?" ucap kakek tua itu memotong pembicaraan Sieghart. Aku masih penasaran dengan kakek tua ini. Apa mungkin dia raja di sini?.

"Maaf Ayah. Kami hanya meminta izin di sini." kata Sieghart, aku hanya mengangguk. Kakek tua itu langsung menanyai tentang diriku.

"Hai, mahluk bumi. Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" tanya kakek tersebut.

"A, itu, hanya berjalan-jalan saja." balas ku dengan gugup. Dia langsung menyuruh kami berdua intuk menikmati surga, maksudku negri langit ini.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju kota-kota yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang saling menjual barang-barang dagangannya. Aku masih kagum melihat keindahan tempat ini.

"Oh iya, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." kata Sieghart bersemangat.

"Ng? Siapa?" tanyaku dengan Sieghart yang sudah berlari dengan cepat. Aku berusaha mengejarnya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat yang seperti, um… Hutan lindung?. Sieghart berhenti lalu membuka pintu yang menutupi hutan itu dengan perlahan. Kami berdua lalu masuk, Sieghart menutup pintu itu lagi.

"Kau tau, kita bisa menemukan semua hewan-hewan yang sangat indah di sini. Termasuk yang di sana." Sieghart menunjuk pohon yang terlihat sangat besar dari pohon normal lainnya. Memang, awalnya tidak tampak.

Tetapi saat melihat cukup lama, pohon tersebut mengeluarkan sayap hitam seperti naga.

"Nah, menjauhlah dari sini kalau kau tidak ingin terluka." balas Sieghart sambil mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya. Aku langsung cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik dedaunan.

Wushh

Seekor naga hitam menyerang Sieghart dengan langsung, tetapi mengapa Sieghart tidak menghindarinya?

"Hahahahaha. Kau menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya."

Eh? aku lalu melihat Sieghart yang terjatuh bersama dengan naga hitam itu. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab, seperti sudah lama berkenalan.

"Sieghart, sudah lama aku menanti dirimu." naga hitam itu berbicara kepada Sieghart. Eh? berbicara? Kenapa naga itu bisa berbicara?

"Hahahaha. Aku juga. Hehe, jadi yang berubah hanya badanmu yang besar saja ya, Sellion?" tanya Sieghart kepada naga yang tadi dipanggil Sellion.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja menghanguskan hutan yang berada di dareah timur di sana. Hm, siapa mahluk bumi yang bersamamu itu?" tanya naga itu sambil melihat ke arah tempat persembunyianku.

"Oh, itu temanku. Aku mengajaknya keliling di sini untuk, yah…" balas Sieghart sambil menyuruhku untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian yang aman ini. Awalnya aku takut dengan naga yang sangat besar itu.

Tetapi aku keluar saja karena naga itu kelihatan tidak berbahaya.

"Nah, Sellion, ini temanku dari bumi." balas Sieghart.

"Oh, kau cantik sekali nona. Siapakah namamu?" tanya Sellion sambil menjabat tanganku. Walaupun dia tidak memiliki jari.

"Nova." jawabku singkat. Sieghart hanya tersenyum melihat kami merdua.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N: Ah, terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fict ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit gak jelas, karena saya lagi ngebut nulis Fict ini karena ada halangan Ujian Umum Semester I. Mudah-mudahan chap berikutnya akan perbaiki kesalahannya.

**Behind the Scene**

Adegan1:

Nova: "Aku baru tahu, ternyata kau begitu menarik. Padahal, kupikir kau orang yang sombong seperti orang rendahan itu."

Sieghart: "Benarkah?"

Author: "Nggak, kamu itu sombong, sok tau, bacot, dan mesum"

Sieghart: *memotong author sampai menjadi potongan molekul*

Adegan2:

Sieghart: "Hei bangun, ini sudah pagi tau."

Nova: *ngelempar vas bunga ke kepala Sieghart* "Dasar bodoh, ini masih jam 2 pagi bodoh!"

Author: *membawa Sieghart ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat*

Adegan3:

Orang bertopeng itu berhenti menyerang saat melihat Sieghart memakan Grape-pan

Siegahart: "Kau mau?"

Orang bertopeng: "Boleh, boleh."

Sieghart: *Sweetdrop*

Author: "BUODOH. KAMU DIPECAT."

A/N: klik tombol di bawah ini. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Soldier**

**Disclaimer : Action Together KoG**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**Warning : OC, OOC(extra), AU, Typo(s)**

A/N : Akhirnya, saya sudah bisa membuat lanjutan fict gaje ini. Maaf membuat anda menunggu sangat lama. Soalnya saya lagi bosan dan enggak ada ide untuk membuat cerita ini, SORRY!

Ok, langsung baca saja.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

Chapter 4: Illusion

Sieghart dan Nova telah kembali ke bumi melalui portal teleportasi. Mereka sekarang berada di istana kerajaan Xenia. Nova yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya, masih memikirkannya sampai-sampai Ayahnya yang tadi bingung bertanya.

"Nova, ada apa? Kau tidak suka menu makan malah hari ini?" tanya Ayahnya. Nova hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak memakan makanannya melainkan hanya menatap makanannya saja yang mulai mendingin.

"Nova, kamu harus makan. Ibu tidak ingin kamu sakit. Apa kamu mau Ibu membuatkan makanan lagi untukmu?" kali ini Ibunya yang bertanya. Namun, gadis keras kepala itu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku tidak lapar saat ini. Jadi biarkan aku sendiri!" bentak Nova sambil memukul meja makan, sehingga makanannya yang sudah dingin berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berlari. Ayah dan Ibunya bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya saat ini. Sieghart yang dari tadi menonton langsung mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf, biar saya tangani anak anda yang keras kepala itu." ucap Sieghart sambil membawa makanan di atas piring yang cukup besar.

Sieghart berjalan menuju kamar Nova yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya juga. Dia membuka pintu dengan perlahan-lahan agar orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut tidak terkejut.

"Ng, pelayan bodoh? Ada apa?" tanya Nova yang berada di balkon kamarnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke atas langit yang cerah dan dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

"Ini makananmu, kau harus memakannya. Jangan membantah." perintah Sieghart. Nova yang dari tadi kesal jadi lebih kesal karena ada seseorang lagi yang menyuruhnya makan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ti..." ucapan Nova di potong. "Aku memaksa." balas Sieghart sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Nova mulai merasa ada hawa mengerikan dari arah Sieghart. Dia akhirnya menurut saja dengan perintah Sieghart, padahal hatinya meronta-ronta agar tidak menurut oleh perintah pemuda misterius di depannya ini.

Baru beberapa sendok dia melahap makanannya, dia mulai merasa kenyang. Sieghart menyuruhnya menghabiskan makanannya. Tapi Nova malah berpura-pura tidur agar Sieghart mengira bahwa dia sudah tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi Sieghart. Dia tetap menunggunya sambil memanggil namanya. Nova yang masih berpura-pura tidur berharap agar bisa tidur secepatnya. Sieghart yang mulai kesal karena dikacangin oleh Nova, memilih cara ekstrim.

Di luar dugaannya, Sieghart menindih badannya agar dia tidak bisa bergerak. Reflek, Nova yang tadi pura-pura tidur langsung terbangun dan berteriak sekeras-keras mungkin. Tetapi dia merasa kalau suaranya tidak keluar, pita suaranya seakan putus.

"Di negeri langit, aku di kenal sangat baik kepada semua orang. Mereka tidak pernah tidak menghiraukan apa yang kukatakan. Kalau mereka tidak menghiraukan perkataanku, aku tidak segan untuk membunuhnya dengan cara ekstrim seperti ini." ucap Sieghart dengan nada mengancam.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Nova akhirnya memakan makanannya. Sieghart tertawa penuh kemenangan dengan semangat 45. Dia terus memandangi gadis yang tengah makan di depannya.

"Oh, iya. Kalau tidak salah, besok ada pertunjukkan sirkus, kan?" tanya Sieghart.

"Entahlah. Waktu aku kecil, aku tidak pernah melihat pertunjukkan yang namanya sirkus." balas Nova. Dia sudah menghabiskan makanannya sampai tidak ada sisa sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok malam kita melihat pertunjukkan sirkus? Kau mau?" tanya Sieghart lagi.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih." ucap Nova. Namun Sieghart terus memaksanya agar dia mau ikut melihat pertunjukkan sirkus itu bersamanya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Nova menyetujui ajakan dari pelayan bodohnya, tetapi dengan satu syarat. Sieghart harus PvP dulu dengan Nova yang sangat keras kepala.

Sieghart pasti menyetujuinya karena dia yakin pasti menang. Memang, kecil kemungkinan Nova bisa menang dalam duel dengan rival terberatnya ini, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, karena dia sangat keras kepala.

Sieghart yang dari tadi menunggu tuan sekaligus pelayannya makan, lama kelamaan mulai bosan dan merasa lelah. Dia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya sambil menyimpan buku yang dari tadi dibacanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Kau juga harus istirahat. Kalau kau lewat dari jam yang aku tentukan, duel kita batal." kata Sieghart sambil menutup pintu balkon kamar tuannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu pertunjukan sirkus batal?" ancam Nova

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengajak Arme, Lire, Elesis, dan Amy untuk menemaniku menonton sirkus." balas Sieghart. Nova merasa tidak senang mendengar nama-nama yang di sebut oleh Sieghart tadi. Karena setiap Sieghart menyebut nama-nama mereka, hatinya akan terasa sakit.

Sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan dengan Sieghart, tetapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya dan menganggapnya sebagai rival sekaligus pelayannya.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, aku menunggu di tempat biasa kita berlatih." ucap Sieghart.

"Oke." balas Nova. Dia menarik selimutnya agar tidak kedinginan di malam hari.

"Selamat malam, tuan." kata Sieghart sambil menutup pintu kamar gadis yang hampir mirip dengan replikanya

"Pergi kau pelayan bodoh." ucap Nova. Dia tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan jurus barunya kepada rival terberatnya yang sangat sombong.

Pagi hari ini, seperti biasa, Sieghart berjalan-jalan santai di koridor istana yang sangat besar sambil melihat-lihat keadaan. Mulai dari Jin yang berlatih dengan Dio, Elesis dan Lire yang sedang adu pikiran(main catur), Arme yang sedang menyiram tanaman lalu Ryan yang datang dan menghancurkan tanaman-tanaman milik Arme, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dia berjalan menuju tempat di mana dia dan Nova berlatih. Dia berpikir kalau Nova hari ini pasti akan terlambat lagi. Tetapi, ternyata tidak. Dia sudah menunggu sambil bersiap-siap menyerang.

Sieghart yang dari tadi masih santai-santai langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menangkis serangan dari Nova. Dia menggerakkan pedangnya secepat kilat.

"Bagus sekali. Tapi kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh." giliran Sieghart yang menyerang. Dia menggunakan jurus-jurusnya untuk mengalahkan tuannya yang sangat keras kepala.

"Hahaha, aku baru saja pemanasan. Kali ini kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya kalah." lama kelamaan pedang hitam milik Nova berubah menjadi pedang merah darah yang dilapisi oleh api.

'Jadi, dia pengguna jurus elemen api , ya? Kalau begitu, aku juga harus menggunakan satu elemen' batin Sieghart. Dia juga menggunakan elemen untuk pedangnya. Elemen yang digunakannya adalah elemen es.

"Kau sudah mulai hebat. Tapi masih belum sehebat diriku." ucap Sieghart. Dia menggunakan Skill Lv.1 dan Lv.3 dan membuat Nova kesulitan untuk menyerang karena dia harus menangkis serangan dari Sieghart.

"Terima ini. Gaia Flame!" pedang Nova membuat bola api super besar. Dia mengunci target bola api itu ke arah Sieghart.

"Gravity!" Sieghart menghentikan laju bola api itu dengan mengatur gaya gravitasi disekitarnya. Agar tempat latihannya tidak hancur oleh bola api merepotkan milik Nova, Sieghart mengaktifkan jurus dimensi. Dia membentuk segel segitiga dari tangannya.

"Black hole!" bola api yang melayang di udara tadi langsung terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam, dan akan meledak di masa lampau atau masa depan. Nova merasa masih belum bisa mengalahkan rivalnya, walaupun dia sudah mempelajari jurus baru.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sieghart. Dia duduk di atas batu yang biasanya dia gunakan untuk tidur-tiduran sehabis latihan.

"Hhh, rivalku memang hebat, ya?" ucap Nova. Dia terduduk ditanah sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Kau itu adalah manusia yang sangat lemah, tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku yang sangat hebat ini." Sieghart menyindir dengan nada yang sangat sombong. Membuat Nova merasa tersinggung.

"Apa? Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu, bodoh!" Nova terbawa amarah neraka Lv2.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi." ucap Sieghart sambil membawa sebotol air mineral. "Yang penting malam ini, kita akan melihat pertunjukan sirkus."

"Hh, aku tidak tertarik. Maaf." balas Nova. Dia merasa ada hawa membunuh di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat, dia meminta maaf kepada tuan Sieghart.

Malam ini begitu berbeda. Semua penduduk kota Xenia berhamburan ke lapangan utama kota, untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan sirkus yang jarang hadir. Semua orang yang ada di lapangan begitu bersemangat, tetapi tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Dia terlihat sangat kesal dengan pelayannya. Kesan muramnya membuat wajahnya yang cantik, kini terasa tawar. Tetapi berbeda dengan pemuda di belakangnya, dia terus memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya kepada semua orang yang menyapanya. Dia begitu semangat menanti pertunjukan sirkus dimulai.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sieghart sambil membawa dua buah permen gula-gula berwarna pink. (Maaf saya lupa namanya)

"Banyak." balas Nova singkat dan jelas.

"Hm? Apa saja?" tanya Sieghart. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi VIP yang disediakan oleh panitia untuk anggota kerajaan.

"Pertama Sirkus." ucap Nova sambil memasang wajah madesu. Sieghart menyimpan sebuah gula-gula di samping tempat dia duduk dan sebuah lagi di kursi Nova.

"Hahah, apa hubungannya dengan sirkus?" tanya Sieghart.

"Banyak." balas Nova. Sieghart hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu." ucap Sieghart. "Tetapi kita sudah membeli tiket masuk sirkus ini." Sieghart memperlihatkan dua buah tiket yang sudah di beri cap.

"**Para hadirin sekalian. pertunjukkan sirkus akan segera dimulai." **kata Mc pertunjukkan sirkus. Semua orang bersemangat sambil bertepuk tangan.

"**Baiklah. Sirkus ini kita mulai." **para Juggler melakukan acrobat-akrobat yang luar biasa. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, ng? Hei kenapa kau tidak tertawa?" tanya Sieghart kepada Lass yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Sieghart, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan." bisik Lass ke telinga Sieghart. Dia memberi sekantung garam merah kepada Sieghart.

"Untuk apa garam ini?" tanya Sieghart. Lass lalu berbisik kembali ke telinga Sieghart.

"Begitu ya? tapi, garam ini apa gunanya?" Sieghart memandangi kantung garam merah itu.

"Itu untuk menghalau ilusi yang di buat oleh Ziddler. Kau bisa memberikan setengahnya kepada tuan putri." Sieghart mengerti. Dia mengerti bahwa kekuatan Ziddler berasal dari jiwa-jiwa manusia.

"Baiklah. Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sieghart.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu di belakang plot. Kalau Ziddler sudah memulai aksinya, aku akan membantumu." balas Lass. Dia langsung menghilang menjadi asap.

Pertunjukkan sirkus ini membuat seluruh orang yang berada di plot ini tertawa. Bahkan ada yang menangis. Namun, Sieghart mengerti maksud dari pertunjukkan ini.

"Nova, kau harus memakan garam ini." perintah Sieghart sambil memberi gadis itu setengah dari garam merah yang diberikan oleh Lass.

"A... Apa ini?" tanya Nova sambil memandangi garam merah yang ada di tangannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, sebaiknya cepat." tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu memakan semua garam yang diberikan oleh Sieghart tadi. Sieghart juga memakan sebagian garam yang diberikan oleh Lass tadi.

"**Kita sambut bintang utama sirkus kita malam ini..." **Semua orang terdiam. Suasana yang tadi ramai, kini menjadi sunyi.

"**Ziddler." **seorang berbadan besar keluar dari balik tirai. Dia menunggangi boneka kuda laut. Diikuti oleh dua orang temannya, yang satu berbadan besar dan yang satunya lagi menunggangi seekor singa.

Semua penonton tertawa lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka menertawakan Ziddler yang berpenampilan konyol seperti itu.

"**Halo semua. Namaku Ziddler." **Ziddler memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua penonton, tiba-tiba sepiring pie apel yang datang entah dari mana asalnya mengenai wajahnya. Semua orang tertawa sampai batuk.

"**Khuhuhahaha. Tertawalah, maka jiwa-jiwa kalian akan terkumpul menjadi energi yang luar biasa. Khuhuhahahaha."** Semua penonton tertawa. mereka tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Tuan penyalur energy sudah siap." ucap wanita yang menunggangi singa sambil menyerahkan sebuah remot kepada Ziddler.

"**Khuhuhahaha. It's show time." **Ziddler menekan tombol biru yang terdapat di remot itu. Roh-roh manusia yang tertawa terhisap masuk ke dalam boneka kuda laut milik Ziddler.

"**Khuhuhahahahaha. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingiku. Coba saja kalau mereka berani melawanku. Khuhahahaha." **plot yang tadi bersuara ricuh, kini menjadi hening. Bahkan suara jangkrik bisa di dengar oleh telinga.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku yang mencobanya." ucap seseorang dari langit-langit plot sirkus.

"**Ka.. kau, Lass." **Ziddler terkejut melihat Lass kembali. Dia mengalahkan para Juggler dan Big man. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola kecil datang menggelinding ke arah Lass.

"**Khuhuhahahaha. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, Lass." **Lass terjebak di dalam kurungan gas tidur berwarna hijau yang dilempar oleh Ziddler.

"Sial, uhuk." Lass dikalahkan oleh Ziddler. Ziddler tertawa melihat Lass sekarat di depannya.

"**Khuhuhuhahaha. Sayang sekali Lass, seandainya saat itu kau tidak pergi meninggalkan kami. Kau pasti akan memiliki kekuatan yang sama sepertiku." **Ziddler mengarahkan kepala kuda lautnya ke arah Lass.

"**Mati kau. Khuhuhahaha."** beberapa peluru keluar dari kepala kuda laut Ziddler. Lass yang pingsan akibat gas tidur tadi menghilang, membuat peluru itu meleset.

"**A..apa yang..." **ucapan Ziddler terputus saat melihat dua orang duduk di bangku penonton VIP.

"Haah. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin melihat pertunjukan yang namanya sirkus." ucap seorang gadis yang memakan gula-gula.

"Sepertinya pertunjukkannya sudah selesai, Ziddler?" tanya Sieghart sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"**Si..siapa kalian?" **tanya Ziddler.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami. Dari awal, memang tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Membosankan." balas Nova sambil membuang gula-gula yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya.. begitulah. Padahal tadi aku begitu semangat." Sieghart berjalan ke atas panggung. Dia membunuh Juggler yang tersisa.

"**Apaaa... Liona, bunuh bocah itu." **Liona yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh Sieghart, memanggil kawanan singa-singa lainnya.

"Ini hanya semut yang mengacaukan jalanku saja." Sieghart menebaskan pedangnya ke arah singa-singa yang mengejarnya. Nova yang dari tadi duduk, kini sudah mengambil pedangnya.

"Pertunjukkan ini, baru akan di mulai." Sieghart mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Liona. Tiba-tiba...

JLEB

Pedangnya tidak mengenai tubuh Liona, melainkan pedang seseorang. Liona jatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"No..Nova?" Sieghart tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu menusuk tepat di jantung Liona.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nova dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sieghart masih menganga melihat kejadian langka ini.

"Se..sejak kapan kau membunuh orang?" tanya Sieghart. Nova hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini. Jadi jangan banyak bicara." Nova mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap di jantung Liona.

"**A..apaaa? Sialan, akan kubunuh kalian berdua secara langsung." **Ziddler menembakkan peluru dari kepala bonekanya. Peluru-peluru itu menyebar ke segala arah,

"Sieghart, gunakan teamwork." Sieghart mengangguk. Dia menggunakan jurus Black Hole untuk menghisap semua peluru ke dimensi lain.

"Terima ini." Nova melempar bola api ke arah Sieghart. Dengan cepat Sieghart membuat Black Hole dan mengirimnya ke belakang Ziddler.

Ziddler dibakar api. Tetapi dia masih belum mau menyerah.

"**Khuhuhuhahahahahaha. Kaian akan membayar semua ini. Khuhuhahahahahahaha." **tubuh Ziddler lama- kelamaan berubah menjadi api biru, mirip Ghost Raider.

"**Khuhahahahaha. Bersiaplah menuju neraka." **Ziddler mengeluarkan missil dari mulut boneka kuda lautnya. Reflek, Sieghart langsung menghindar. Namun, tidak untuk Nova. Dia terkena ledakan missil Ziddler karena terlambat untuk menghindar.

"NOVA!" Sieghart berlari ke arah gadis yang terluka akibat ledakan missil itu. Dia memanggil nama gadis itu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"**Khuhuhahahahaha, satu sudah mati, selanjutnya kau. Khuhahahaha." **ucap Ziddler. Dia kembali menembakkan missil-missilnya ke arah Sieghart.

DUARR

Sieghart menangkap salahsatu missil dan melemparnya kembali ke arah Ziddler. Dia berada di luar kendali saat ini, rage modenya terisi penuh. Ziddler terjatuh dari bonekanya.

"Aku akan membunuh orang sepertimu." Sieghart mengangkat pedangnya. Dia bersiap-siap memukul Ziddler.

"**To..tolonglah. Ja..jangan..bunuh... GYAAAAA" **tubuh Ziddler terpotong menjadi partikel kecil. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari tubuhnya. Semua roh manusia kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Sieghart membawa Lass dan Nova ke istana dengan menggunakan jurus perpindahan waktu. Dia menyuruh Arme dan dokter lainnya untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka berdua.

Kini dia berada di depan kamar Nova yang gagal dia selamatkan dari ledakkan missil Ziddler tadi. Sang raja yang binging bertanya kepada Sieghart.

"Sieghart, apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang raja kepada Sieghart yang terlihat cemas.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara saat ini. Mungkin bila ada waktu." balas Sieghart sambil pergi meninggalkan raja Xenia yang bingung. Pikirannya sedang kosong saat ini. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sedikit untuk regenerasi tenaganya.

Pagi hari ini, Sieghart berjalan gontai di koridor istana, membuat semua orang bingung dengan kelakuan Sieghart. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar itu, dia membukanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Seseorang terbaring lemah dia atas kasur, matanya tertutup seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang berarti.

Sieghart sedih melihat gadis yang biasanya ceria ini harus berbaring di kamar. Seandainya dia tidak mengajaknya ke acara sirkus itu, mungkin dia tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Sieghart terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, Nova. Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini." suara Sieghart bergetar, rasanya dia ingin sekali mendengar suara gadis yang selalu mengajaknya berduel. Namun, gadis itu masih belum membuka matanya. Butiran air mata mengalir dari mata Sieghart.

Dia mengangis. Hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh manusia. Ini adalah tangisannya yang ke tiga dalam sejarah hidupnya. Hanya karena seseorang dia jadi seperti itu.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku.. hiks." Sieghart tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia terjatuh, lututnya menyentuh lantai.

"Sieghart, apa itu kau?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

A/N: Huaaa. Sorry kalau jelek bikinnya. Ini adalah fict kebutan yang saya buat dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Karena sekalian update, jadi tidak saya tinjau ulang cerita ini. Maaf. Sebenarnya ini fict gagal untuk dipublikasikan, tetapi ya sudah dari pada mubazir

Oh iya behind scenenya nggak saya buat, soalnya lagi tidak ada ide untuk kreatif. m(_ _)m

Klik Tombol review. (Maksa)


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Soldier**

**Disclaimer : Action Together KoG**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

A/N: Akhirnya, bisa juga buat cerita ini. Entah ada angin dari mana, tiba-tiba saya ingin update cerita ini. Sorry bagi kakak-kakak yang sudah nunggu m(_ _)m. Alurnya dipercepat karena saya tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Ok, langsung baca saja.

.

_Don't like, don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

.

Chapter 5 : The Fate

.

.

.

Seorang gadis memanggilnya, membuat Seighart terkejut. Dia menatap gadis di atas ranjang tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Gadis itu tertawa pelan sambil mengejek Sieghart yang menangisinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Sieghart yang ku kenal selama ini selalu bersifat dingin, ternyata bisa menangis juga?" sindir Nova kepada Sieghart yang sudah mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja, Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi diriku." ucap Sieghart, dia melihat ke luar jendela menyaksikan suasana pagi hari yang cerah.

"Begitukah? Haah, hari ini sungguh membosankan. Apa ada yang seru selain berbaring di kasur ini? Aku benci di kamar seharian." ucap Nova berusaha berdiri dari kasurnya.

" Kau bisa membaca buku, menulis sesuatu, dan masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan di sini." balas Sieghart menatap keramaian suasana kota Xenia.

"Aku ingin pergi ke luar. Menghirup udara segar pagi hari ini." ucap Nova sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat hendak membuka pintu tiba-tiba Sieghart mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan." Nova berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sieghart. Namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga yang dimiliki Sieghart

"Aku akan melepaskanmu apabila kau berjanji tidak akan pergi ke luar dari kamarmu." ucap Sieghart. Gadis di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil makannanku." Sieghart melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan ke dapur kerajaan.

Sieghart berjalan di koridor istana dan duduk di pinggiran pohon beringin yang rindang. Dia menyaksikan Elesis yang sedang latihan bersama Jin, Arme dan Lire yang sedang menanam tanaman, Ronan dan Ryan yang sedang mengasah senjatanya, Dio sedang memandikan binatang peliharaan Ley, Mari yang membaca buku sejarah.

**Sieghart's pov~**

Pagi ini sangat berbeda. Jarang sekali aku melihat anggota Grand Chase seperti ini, dan Dio memandikan peliharaan Ley. Tunggu dulu, bukannya Dio dan Ley adalah demon yang sebangsa dengan Duel dan Edna?

Jangan-jangan rumor tentang itu memang benar. Apa aku harus bertanya kepada 'dia'? Memang akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada perasaan buruk tentang kebangkitan Kaze'aze dan Thanatos. Tetapi Duel juga berada di dalam dimensi yang mengurung Kaze'aze.

Baiklah mungkin Highlander tahu semua tentang rumor itu. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk memastikannya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas kalau ingin pergi, maksudku kembali ke tempat aku diciptakan yaitu Highlander. Saat hendak membuka pintu seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal memanggilku dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haah, kalau tidak ada masalah jangan memanggilku. Hari ini aku ada perkerjaan yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya." aku berjalan masuk menuju kamarku. Gadis itu mengikuitku masuk ke kamarku.

"Baiklah, yang mulia putri Nova. Saya sedang ada urusan, jadi saya minta tolong kepada tuan putri agar tidak mengganggu urusan saya, mengerti?" ucapku dengan nada yang formal.

"Aku akan membantu." balasnya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamaku. Aku menariknya ke luar.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri asalkan kau tidak menggangguku, mengerti?" ucapku lagi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha masuk lagi. Dasar orang yang keras kepala. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya aku mengalah.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau tidak menjadi penghambat, itu tidak masalah." aku berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil dua buah jubah untuk pergi ke Highlander.

"Kau siap?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, aku membaca mantra dan perlahan-lahan semuanya menjadi gelap. Akhirnya kami sampai di Highlander, tetapi seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tempat ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Aku melihat ke samping, tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Semuanya menghilang termasuk Nova.

"Mungkin dia berada di tempat Sellion." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana dewa tertinggi Highlander berada. Semua pemandangan di Highlander sangat berbeda. Seluruh bangunan di kota sangat lusuh dan sudah tua, langit cerahnya juga menjadi gelap.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini? Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat Ayah. Sesampainya di ruangan tempat dewa tertinggi Highlander, ternyata yang duduk di sana bukanlah dewa Highlander. Melainkan orang yang selama ini aku kenal, musuh sekaligus saudaraku.

"Kaze'aze!" ucapku menatap wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah yang sedang tertawa.

"Khuhuhuhu. Sudah 80 tahun kita tidak bertemu, adikku tersayang. Duduklah, kau pasti lelah menungguku selama ini." dia memberi isyarat kepadaku agar duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau mengganti wujudmu seperti semula? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang. Dimana Ayah?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Mereka akan segera hancur. Termasuk teman manusiamu itu." dia tersenyum licik sambil memperlihatkan semuanya kepadaku. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya? Akan segera hancur? berarti mereka masih hidup?

"Di mana Ayah dan yang lainnya?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa.

"Duduklah, aku sangat merindukan adik laki-lakiku, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya." balasnya. Aku tahu ini semua adalah perangkap yang dibuat oleh Kaze'aze.

"Tidak akan!" kataku sambil mengeluarkan pedangku.

"Khuhuhu. Ayolah, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan kakakmu ini? Seorang kakak pasti bangga apabila melihat adiknya mau menuruti perkataannya." ucapnya.

"Kau bukan kakakku. Kau adalah monster!" aku berlari, berusaha menyerangnya.

"Aku bilang duduk!" tiba-tiba tubuhku dipaksa duduk. Seluruh tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Khuhuhu. Akhirnya kau mau menurut , aku akan menceritakan semua masa depan yang akan terjadi di alam semesta ini. Kita mulai dari awal." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan kejadian di masa depan menggunakan monitor.

Semuanya tampak begitu mengerikan, semua planet hancur satu persatu. Di bumi tidak ada satupun tumbuhan yang hidup, seluruh gunung rata oleh tanah, lautan menjadi kering, matahari hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Ini semua hanyalah bohongan, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya!" seruku

"Khuhuhu. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi Sieghart. Sebentar lagi, seluruh galaksi akan tunduk di bawah pimpinanku." ucapnya. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, kita berdua akan menyaksikan kemenangan kita untuk menaklukan dunia." sambungnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan dunia!" seruku sambil menepis uluran tangannya.

"Khuhuhu. Begitu, ya? Apa kau tahu, alasan kenapa aku pergi menghianati Highlander?" tanyanya. Aku melepaskan tubuhku dari ikatan segel.

"Alasan?" tanyaku. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Benar. Alasan aku menghianati Highlander adalah karena suatu saat nanti, dan aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu..." raut wajahnya berubah menjadi horror.

"Di saat umur kita mencapai seribu tahun. 'Dia' akan menghancurkan kita! membunuh kita! Aku sangat yakin tentang itu!" sambungnya dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin. Ayah tidak mungkin seperti itu!" bentakku sambil berlari untuk membunuhnya.

"Khuhuhuhu. Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui rahasia Highlander. Kalau begitu, MATILAH!" ucapnya. Tongkat sihirnya berubah menjadi sebilah pedang yang tajam, dan menusukkannya tepat di jantungku.

.

.

.

"UWAAAH..."

**End Sieghart's pov~**

"Hei, kau sudah sadar." seru Nova yang duduk di samping tempat Sieghart pingsan.

"Di..dimana ini?" tanya Sieghart. Gadis itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sieghart.

"Ini di kamarmu." jawab seseorang dari belakang. Seorang lelaki tua yang menggunakan baju serba putih.

"Ah, itu dia. Kakek itu yang membawamu ke sini." seru Nova. Sieghart membelakkan matanya dan cepat-cepat memberi hormat kepada kakek itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?" tanya kakek itu yang ternyata adalah dewa tertinggi Highlander atau Ayahnya Sieghart.

Sieghart terdiam, dia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya, semua terasa seperti nyata. Ayahnya heran melihat tingkah Sieghart yang terdiam.

"Hei, raut wajahmu seperti orang yang ketakutan. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Nova. Sieghart menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah." jawab Sieghart berbohong. Nova hanya ber '–oh' ria. Tetapi ayahnya tahu Sieghart sedang berbohong, karena Sieghart tidak memiliki bakat berbohong sejak diciptakan. (Suit... suit...)

"Begitukah. Hm, baiklah, manusia bumi apa kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua di sini? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sieghart." ucap dewa Highlander.

"Baiklah kakek." Nova berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sieghart bingung melihat ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpimu?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada menyelidik. Sieghart menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi apa-apa." balas Sieghart.

"Kau sudah mulai melawan ayahmu, nak. Kau tahu, aku bisa saja menghukum mu seperti Kaze'aze!" ucap dewa Highlander.

"Ayah tidak mengerti! Aku.. aku berusaha membicarakannya tetapi sesuatu menahanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." balas Sieghart.

"Aku mengerti. Kau berpikir aku akan menghancurkanmu begitu kau berumur seribu tahun, kan?" tanya dewa Highlander. Sieghart terkejut, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Dia terdiam, dia tidak berani berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Tentang hal itu memang benar." Sieghart terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Dia melompat ke belakang. Sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Ternyata Kaze'aze benar. Ayah hanya memanfaatkanku! Kalau ayah ingin membunuhku, bunuh saja aku sekarang!" teriak Sieghart. Dia terjatuh bersujud di hadapan ayahnya.

"Sieghart.." panggil ayahnya.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku harus menghancurkan kalian berdua." sambung ayahnya. Sieghart menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Alasan?" tanya Sieghart.

"Benar. Apabila kau masih bertahan di usia seribu tahun. Monster legenda dari Sanctum akan marah, karena tidak mendapatkan tumbalnya." jelas dewa Highlander.

"Jadi.. aku dan Kaze'aze hanya tumbal untuk monster itu?" tanya Sieghart. Ayahnya mengangguk.

"Tetapi ada satu cara untuk mencegahnya. Walaupun resikonya sangat tinggi..." ucap dewa Highlander.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sieghart. Ayahnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Percuma kau melakukannya, hanya akan membuang nyawamu saja." jawab dewa Highlander.

"Ayah, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mencobanya, walaupun nyawa taruhannya." ucap Sieghart. Ayahnya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sieghart.

"Hahaha. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, sikapmu tidak pernah berubah. Baiklah, kau bisa melakukannya setelah kau mengalahkan Kaze'aze dan Thanatos." balas dewa Highlander.

"Terima kasih, ayah." ucap Sieghart memberi hormat dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ayahnya menatap Sieghart yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Sieghart berjalan menuju hutan tempat di mana naga hitamnya berada. Di depan pintu gerbangnya, Sieghart disambut oleh peri Lilith.

"Maaf, Sellion pergi bersama seorang manusia dari bumi. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab." jelas Lilith memberi tahu kepada Sieghart. Sieghart mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada peri itu.

Sieghart berjalan menuju tempat yang sunyi dan tenang, tempat dimana dia biasanya bersantai dan bermain bersama Sellion. Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi dari pohon yang lain.

Dia kemudian duduk bersandar di bawah pohon itu dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan suasana tenang di Highlander.

"Khuhuhu. Kita bertemu lagi, Sieghart." panggil seseorang dari belakang pohon. Suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Sieghart.

"KAZE'AZE?" Sieghart melompat ke belakang dan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Dia menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Khuhuhuhu. Kenapa terkejut? Ini hanya mimpi. Khuhuhu." balas Kaze'aze sambil tertawa 'evil laugh'.

"A.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Sieghart

"Khuhuhu. Tidak apa-apa." balas Kaze'aze sambil berdiri.

"Sieghart, menjauh dari sini!" teriak seseorang dari atas. Seorang kakek yang menggunakan pakaian putih dan memegang tongkat putih.

"A.. ayah. Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sieghart.

"Khuhuhu. Lama tidak melihat mu, ayah. Ternyata kau semakin tua, ya? Khuhuhuhu." sindir Kaze'aze kepada ayahnya, dewa Highlander.

"Kau benar-benar iblis. Aku akan mengurungmu kembali di tempat yang pantas untukmu." ucap dewa Highlander.

"Khuhuhuhu. Kau ingin mengurungku dengan segel kuno yang kau ciptakan?" Kaze'aze tertawa menyindir dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Tentu saja." seru dewa Highlander.

"Khuhuhu. Baiklah, kita lihat nanti." ucap Kaze'aze sambil membaca mantra. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menjadi asap dan menghilang.

" Sieghart.. Mulai saat ini, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai untukmu. Kau harus fokus dengan tugasmu, takdir dunia berada di tanganmu." kata dewa tertinggi Highlander. Sieghart mengangguk, ayahnya tersenyum dan menghilang dari hadapan Sieghart.

'Baiklah, pertama aku harus mencari Nova dan kembali ke Bumi.' batin Sieghart, dia berjalan dan melompat ala Naruto. (Weeee...)

Cukup lama Sieghart mencari Nova, akhirnya mereka bertemu di tepi danau biru. Sieghart melihat gadis itu sangat akrab dengan seekor naga hitam, yang sedang bermain. Sieghart mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ternyata di sini. Aku mencari kalian cukup lama." ucap Sieghart.

"Sieghart..." Sellion berlari ke arah Sieghart, dan terjadilah adegan berpelukan seperti Teletubbies.(Week...)

"Aduh, sakit. Hei, jangan menimpaku!"

"Maaf." kata Sellion meminta maaf.

"Dasar. Ternyata hanya badanmu saja yang bertambah besar, ya? Bagaimana dengan skill mengeluarkan api birumu? Aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya." sindir Sieghart.

"Jangan merendahkanku. Selama ini aku mendapat predikat naga terhebat di Highlander." ucap Sellion berpose ala Ultraman. (Weeee...)

"Iya, iya... Oh iya, Nova, kita harus cepat kembali ke bumi." perintah Sieghart.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Nova sambil berdiri dari tempat dia duduk.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, yang penting kita harus cepat kembali." Sieghart memberikan salah satu jubahnya kepada Nova.

"Baiklah, kau siap?" Nova mengangguk tanda siap. Sieghart mulai membaca mantra, Perlahan-lahan mereka menghilang.

Sesampainya di Bumi, mereka terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Mereka menatap dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semuanya begitu mengerikan, banyak mayat-mayat berjatuhan di tanah.

"Ti... tidak mungkin..." ucap Nova dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia menyaksikan sendiri monster-monster yang memakan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di tanah.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

A/N: Ups, maaf... Cerita ini belum tamat jadi ganti aja plang THE END nya menjadi...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Huaaaahhhh... Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu sangat lamaaaaa... saya lagi malas menulis fict ini... maaff yang sebesar-besarnya...

Saya sebenarnya memikirkan apakah cerita ini akan di continued atau di discotinued, soalnya waktu saya tinjau ulang cerita ini, ceritanya semakin aneh. Plot, alur, latar, sifat, dan kata-kata nya menjadi aneh. Tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

**Behind the Scene**

Adegan1:

Sieghart: "Kau bisa membaca buku, menulis sesuatu, dan masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan di sini."

Nova: *Evil smile* "Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita 'lakukan' sekarang"

Sieghart: *Nendang Author sampai ke RSJ terdekat*

Adegan2:

Kaze'aze: "Mereka akan segera hancur. Termasuk teman manusiamu itu."

Sieghart: "APAAAA! TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN!" *Nendang Author sampai ke kandang singa*

Author: "Kenapa aku selalu kena? APA SALAHKU? IBUUUUUU..."

Nova: *Makan Pop Corn* *Minum Cappucino* *Nonton Bioskop* *(?)*

Adegan3:

Sieghart: "Kaze'aze!" *melompat ke belakang dan mencabut pedangnya* *tetapi nasibnya sedang sial, saat dia melompat ke belakang, dia tidak tahu kalau di belakangnya ada jurang yang tinggi. dan akhirnya... RIP*

Semua orang(minus Nova): *Hiks.. Hiks...*

Nova: *Makan Pizza* *Minum Bintang 7* *Nonton pemakaman Sieghart* *WTF?*

Ical-sama.


End file.
